Love, Despair, Love Again
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke and Neji are dating but then Neji cheats on him. Sasuke turns to Naruto who secretly has feelings for him. When Naruto goes to get Sasuke's things Neji lashes out. Naruto gets hurt and Sasuke's devastated. What will these two have to face? NaruSasu. I own nothing.
1. Sasuke's Confession

Sasuke's Confession

A twelve year old Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the shade of a tree. Sasuke was staring off into the distance, lost in his own world. Naruto was okay with that though, he didn't mind watching Sasuke, but it was starting to become a habit of Sasuke's. Around the time this started Naruto was considering telling Sasuke his feelings. He wanted to but he wasn't sure how to go about it, now he was more interested in finding out what Sasuke found so interesting that he spent all his free time daydreaming about it.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hm?" Sasuke responded.

"Why have you been daydreaming all the time lately?" Naruto asked.

"Uh... no reason." Sasuke blushed looking away.

"Sasuke... are you... _blushing_?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"No!" Sasuke said a little too quickly.

"You are too, so who's the lucky gal?" Naruto grinned.

Naruto wanted to be happy, he really did, but it felt like his heart was being torn in two. The false grin had slipped on easily enough and he knew Sasuke wouldn't see how fake and strained it was. He wasn't going to enjoy having to be around the girl he liked, to have to smile, encourage and support Sasuke, but he would do it anyway and silently suffer and no one would know any better.

"I don't like anyone Naruto." Sasuke muttered.

"You can't lie to me Sasu," Naruto said, "I know you too well."

"...Yeah, well I don't want to tell you." Sasuke said.

"Oh, come on Sasuke," Naruto pouted, "What do you think I'm going to do that's so awful?"

"Laugh or worse..." Sasuke mumbled.

"I would not!" Naruto said indignantly.

"...Well...fine," Sasuke sighed in defeat, "I like a... a guy."

Naruto blinked in surprise, "You're gay?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke said nervously.

"Huh, well then, who's the lucky guy?" Naruto asked grinning.

"...Shouldn't you be I don't know, freaking out or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I do that? It's not like I care if you're gay or not." Naruto said.

"You... don't?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, why did you think I would?" Naruto asked.

"Well, people aren't so open to...well, you know..." Sasuke said.

"Dating the same sex? I noticed," Naruto smirked, "You do know I'm gay too right?"

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief, "No, you never told me that!"

"I thought you already knew," Naruto snickered, "It's why I'm an outcast."

"Oh... I..." Sasuke didn't seem to know what to say to that.

"Well, never mind that, who's the guy?" Naruto asked.

"It's... Neji." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto smiled at him and got up and held out a hand to Sasuke. He took it asking Naruto where they were going. Naruto just continued to smile and told him he'd find out soon enough. Sasuke eyed him warily but followed nonetheless. After a few minutes though he saw Neji come into view and that Naruto was leading him right to him and knew immediately what Naruto was planning.

"Oh, no way Naruto," Sasuke said, "It's not happening."

"Hm..." Naruto seemed to consider him, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Naruto...!" Sasuke whispered, but it was too late he was already off.

Sasuke watched anxiously as Naruto walked up to Neji and started talking to him. He was giving him a disgusted look, Naruto was acting as though he were oblivious to it all. He saw Neji narrow his eyes at him after he'd finished saying something. He said something back and Sasuke immediately knew he hadn't given Naruto a proper answer because he had a displeased but determined look on his face.

In the meantime with Naruto and Neji...

"Look Hyuuga, I don't much like you, I just want to know alright," Naruto huffed, "I'm not going to go broadcast it to the world if you are."

"Where's Sasuke? He's usually with you." Neji said looking around and spotting him staring at the pair of them.

"He's waiting for me, why?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"Is he gay too? Does he like me? That why you're asking?" Neji asked looking back at him.

"He's got nothing to do with it and as far as I know he's straight." Naruto said convincingly.

"Hm, really? Everyone thinks he's gay because he's always with you," Neji said, "Think you two are dating."

"Yeah, well we're not," Naruto said, "Now will you answer my question?"

"No I won't," Neji said, "Not unless you tell me why you want to know."

"...I don't know, you just give that kind of vibe is all, I want to know if I'm right or not." Naruto said.

"...Fine," Neji said, "Yes, I am. There, now leave me alone."

Naruto nodded looking rather pleased with himself and looked around and spotted Sasuke and trotted back over to him. Sasuke just kept staring at him and said absolutely nothing. Naruto smiled at him and said quite confidently, "He's gay."

Sasuke gaped, "...How do you know?"

"Got him to tell me so," Naruto said, "Now ask him out!"

"...I don't know Naruto," Sasuke said, "It doesn't mean..."

"Oh for heaven's sake Sasuke, you'll never know unless you ask him," Naruto said frustrated, "I went to find out if he was gay so that if he was it would be easier for you and if he wasn't you wouldn't have to go through it in the first place!"

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to!" Sasuke said.

Naruto gave him a look that clearly said the past few weeks were enough to say otherwise.

Sasuke blushed, "But what if he doesn't..."

"Then he'll be making a big mistake," Naruto said calmly, "I realise it's more difficult to ask a guy than a girl, especially when you don't know if they're gay or not, but we know he's gay so it's easier than not knowing at all."

"Have you ever liked anyone?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Yup, would've had to, to know I was gay right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess so huh..." Sasuke said.

"Ask him Sasuke, if you really like him ask him," Naruto said, "You'll... you won't be happy with yourself in the long run if you don't."

"You never... never asked him?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"No, I waited too long," Naruto smiled sadly, "By the time I'd gotten the courage he was unavailable."

"Oh..." Sasuke didn't seem sure what to say.

"Sasuke, don't do what I did," Naruto said, "Go ask him."

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds then said, "Alright."

Sasuke gave a nervous smile to Naruto and set out to find out where Neji had gone. He went in the direction Neji had gone after he and Naruto were finished talking. He turned a corner and saw Neji leaning against a wall. He looked over at Sasuke and smirked at him. Sasuke lowered his head slightly so his bangs would hide his blush. Neji made his way over to him and said, "I guess I was right after all, you do like me."

Sasuke's blush deepened and he nodded his head. Next thing he knew Neji was tilting his head upward and kissing him.

Sasuke was walking up the steps to his and Neji's shared apartment. When he opened the door he could hear groaning coming from the bedroom. Frowning, he made his way over there and opened the door. What he saw horrified him. He stood there shocked and in disbelief. There was Neji, on their bed, having sex with Lee. Neji had stopped and looked surprised when he saw Sasuke standing at the door.

"Sasuke..." He started to say.

That snapped Sasuke out of his shock and he turned and ran out the door before Neji could say another word. Next thing he knew he was in his car driving away and he wasn't sure where, nor did he care.

He wasn't sure how long he had been driving for. All he knew was that he had driven to Naruto's place. His car was turned off but he had made no attempt to leave it. He had his head down on the steering wheel and just continued to sob. Apparently, Naruto had noticed his car in his driveway because suddenly his door was being opened. He snapped his head up and looked over only to see a concerned looking Naruto reaching in to undo the seatbelt.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Are you okay?" He asked gently.

His seatbelt had been undone and he just launched himself into Naruto's startled arms, making him lose his balance falling backwards and landing with a "mph" on his ass, Sasuke landing on his lap. Sasuke had his face buried in his chest and was clutching onto the back of his shirt. Naruto didn't ask him anymore questions. He picked Sasuke up bridle style murmuring, "its okay Sasuke, I've got you," and carried him up the steps leading to his house and inside. He walked over to his room and using his foot to open the door he brought him in and sat down on the bed, placing Sasuke in his lap.

Naruto tucked his head on top of Sasuke's, one arm was secure around his waist holding him close, the other reaching out and taking off Sasuke's shoes. Afterwards, he started to rock Sasuke back and forth while rubbing his back affectionately. He stayed like that with Sasuke, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear until Sasuke had calmed down.

"Do you want to borrow some pyjamas?" Naruto asked gently as he helped Sasuke take off his shirt. Sasuke only responded by shaking his head in a no manner. Naruto nodded his head in understanding and continued to help Sasuke undress until he was only in his boxers. Then he moved the blankets so that they were over top of them and pulled Sasuke close.

"It's okay Sasuke. Everything's going to be okay." Naruto said making hushing noises and pulled Sasuke into a lying down position with him. Sasuke curled up at his side, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder. One of Naruto's arms was wrapped protectively around his waist while his other one was combing reassuringly through his hair. Sasuke lightly fisted Naruto's shirt and closed his eyes, his breath coming out a little shaky. He heard Naruto whispering the words "go to sleep" and "get some rest" to him. He nodded placing his head against his shoulder and curled up closer before he gave in to sleep.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he didn't immediately remember what had happened yesterday and then the day's events came crashing down on him and he felt tears weld up in his eyes. The next thing he noticed was that Naruto was no longer in the room with him. He instantly wondered where he was. Getting up and into yesterday's clothes he left the room and made his way to the kitchen even though he doubted he could stomach anything.

As he approached he heard Naruto's voice. He sounded agitated and annoyed. Sasuke paused at the door, considering what he should do. He heard Naruto stop mid-sentence, there was a long pause and then a sigh. "Yes, I _know_ that, but still," Naruto growled as he was cut off again.

"You know what, I'm sick of hearing the same shit over and over from you," Naruto spat, "Show me _proof_ and then I'll hear you out but until you _have the time_ to do that you can fuck off."

He heard Naruto sigh in exhaustion and the sound of a chair being pulled out before Naruto sat on it.

"Sasuke, there really is no reason for you to be snooping outside the door." He heard Naruto say.

Sasuke entered the room and looked over at Naruto. He looked harassed and kind of out of it. He came over and sat in a chair. He was asked what he wanted to eat. "I'm not hungry," Sasuke responded. He saw Naruto frown and the look of slight disappointment on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke suddenly found himself getting angry with Naruto.

"Don't give me that look," Sasuke growled, "What did you expect, for me to be perfectly fine all of sudden, _after one fucking night_? Well, I have news for you, I'm not and I'm not going to be any time soon!"

"No Sasuke, of course I didn't expect you to be okay all of a sudden, what I had '_expected_' as you put it," Naruto stated calmly, "Was for you to try and eat. I know you don't want to but Sasu you need to eat."

"Yeah, well maybe I just don't care." Sasuke muttered.

"Don't say that," Naruto said, "C'mon, just try to eat something, please?"

"...Fine." He huffed.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and got up asking, "What would you like?"

Sasuke shrugged, not deeming the question with an answer. Naruto just made him cereal, assuming that anything more would probably be too much for him right now. He placed the cereal in front of him and asked if he wanted a drink. Sasuke shook his head no and so Naruto sat back down in his seat and took a sip of his coffee.

A silence fell over the two of them and as soon as Sasuke finished eating half his cereal the phone rang again. Naruto looked at the caller ID and sighed answering the phone.

"Yes?" Naruto asked upon clicking the 'talk' button.

"...Not interested," He responded calmly to the man on the other line.

"I told you," Naruto paused, "I realise that, would you stop interrupt"—his eye twitched—"That would be easy enough to solve... Yes, that's exactly what I would do. No, not today. I have work to go to. Sure, bye."

Naruto hung up the phone and sighed yet again. Then he looked at the time and knew he needed to start getting ready for work. He got up and started to make his way out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, oh that, it's this guy claiming to be my father." Naruto said before leaving the kitchen and entering his room to get ready for work.

Sasuke got up and followed him. Naruto didn't seem bothered by it and quickly got changed while Sasuke asked if he was going to meet him.

"Well, something along those lines," Naruto said, "I've no interest in getting to know the guy if he really isn't my father so nothing's going to happen until I see proof."

"So, you're going to get your DNA tested with his to see if there's a match?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, so anyway, you'll be fine here on your own yeah?" Naruto asked looking over to him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged, "Just checking. I'll see ya later Sasuke."

"Later." Sasuke said watching Naruto leave the room and saw Naruto pause at the door and look back at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you," Naruto said, "Neji's been calling for you."

Sasuke froze at the mention of Neji's name. Naruto frowned seeing this happen. He walked back over to Sasuke asking if he was alright, if Neji and him had gotten into a fight, if that was why he'd been so upset the other day. Sasuke took a deep breath and told him in a shaky voice that he was fine without looking at him. Naruto only frowned more and reached into his pocket for his phone saying he was going to call in sick.

"Don't be stupid Naruto," Sasuke said, "You don't need to stay here. I told you, I'm fine."

"Just because you say that doesn't make it true," Naruto responded dialling the number, "And I've long since learned when you're lying to me."

Sasuke glared, "Just go to work."

"No I won't," Naruto said, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Sasuke. I would never make you do that but I'm staying here."

When someone on the other line picked up he told them he wasn't coming in today. It was a rather quick transaction and Naruto soon hung up the phone. Sasuke continued to glare at him for another minute or two and then walked away and sat on the couch. Naruto sighed and went back into his room and changed into another pair of clothes and then went and sat beside Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke pretended he wasn't there.

Naruto sighed and laid back on the couch allowing his legs to spread across Sasuke's lap. Sasuke frowned down at them and then at Naruto who he noticed had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Naruto, why do you have your legs on me?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"'Cause I'm tired and want to lay down." Naruto mumbled and as if to emphasize the point he gave a yawn.

"You didn't seem tired earlier." Sasuke said which wasn't at all true.

"Didn't I? Must of been yelling on the phone then." Naruto muttered sarcastically. He refrained from adding _and then worrying about you_ afterwards knowing that Sasuke would probably throw him off the couch and then tell him to use his own bed or something along those lines.

Sasuke snorted at him, "That still doesn't explain why you have to use me as your legs' pillow."

"I never said I have to and," Naruto mumbled with a smirk, "I'm not using you as a pillow, if you'd rather me lay the opposite way I will, it would be a hell of a lot more comfortable."

Sasuke wanted to hit Naruto but also knew that if Naruto would admit that he found the idea—or even considered it for that matter—that using him as a pillow would be more comfortable than the cushions that he was definitely tired.

"You're such a moron," Sasuke muttered.

"Whatever, just let me sleep," Naruto grumbled, "I was up almost all night thank you very much."

Sasuke stared at him. He hadn't realised he'd been up for a long time and knew it was stupid to try and get anything out of him right now, he didn't much take to having to talk when he was trying to catch up on sleep. He couldn't help wondering why he had been up so late though or early, whichever one. The only thing he could think of was that the man from earlier had called but that seemed fairly unlikely. If Naruto had been woken that early he probably would have answered the phone, told the person on the other end to fuck off and then abruptly hung up on them. Sasuke had been the wonderful receiver of that once.

He sighed, so he would have to wait for him to wake up to ask though he didn't quite like the idea of having to sit here until he did. Then again it was easier to move one's legs and get up than one's head without waking the occupant. Sasuke was fairly certain Naruto was a heavy sleeper but he could be completely wrong on the matter.

Then his thoughts switched to the fact that Neji had been calling for him. It irked him and yet he felt comforted by the fact that Naruto was here. It brought him a sense of security; Naruto would never let anything bad happen to him. He didn't know why he didn't tell Naruto what had happened. It was quite ridiculous when he thought about it seeing as he wanted to tell him and so inexplicably he refused to say a word on the matter.

He sighed, he was giving himself a headache. Then suddenly, he became aware of Naruto watching him. Wasn't he supposed to be tired and trying to sleep? As if reading his mind Naruto said, "It's hard to sleep when I can practically hear the parts turning inside that head of yours."

Sasuke frowned at him, he had always been easy for Naruto to read. That had very much bothered him before, it still did but he was more used to it now. Naruto suggested he try and relax which by all means sounded wonderful except his attempts at it always ended in more brooding. Sasuke was very much aware that Naruto knew this however and was still quite surprised when Naruto told him to lay down with him with that goofy grin on his face.

"How would that make me relax?" Sasuke asked indignantly.

"Would you just trust me," Naruto yawned clearing showing he was still tired, "I'm too tired to be giving sensible explanations."

Sasuke personally thought that was a loud of crap because he knew Naruto to pull all nighters and be able to give perfectly fine explanations, if anything it just made him a bit lazy and less excitable. He knew he'd be wasting his time with this argument though because Naruto's tiredness also meant less patience and he couldn't be bothered to convince someone to allow him to help when he was tired unless he thought it was highly important and Sasuke doubted Naruto found it that important for him to lie down and 'relax'.

He sighed and just gave in. Naruto would shut up and leave him alone if he did so. Besides, the moron really should get some rest. Since they were on a couch though Sasuke was forced to use Naruto as a pillow as much as he squirmed trying to find a way not too. Naruto got fed up of that fast though and growled at him to just hurry up and lie down, that he didn't care if was used as a pillow or not. Knowing it was futile to try and find another position he gave up and laid his head down on Naruto's chest. Naruto then placed an arm around his waist and said, "Now just close your eyes and think about something that makes you happy, content, something that won't let you think about anything else, like counting sheep or something."

Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't suggesting that he count sheep, that it was simply an example. He sighed closing his eyes and found himself listening to Naruto's heartbeat, so maybe Naruto knew what he was talking about after all...


	2. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**The Cat's Out of the Bag**

"He did whaaaaat? I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed in unrestrained rage.

Sasuke actually jumped away in shock at Naruto's reaction. It's not like he expected Naruto to be like, 'he was fucking Lee? So what, that's no big deal', but _this_ angry? He'd never seen Naruto so angry in his entire life and he was sure if he was listening to the different torture methods Naruto was muttering under his breath he'd be cringing and backing away slowly from Naruto.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Huh," Naruto said snapping out of his murderous aura when he heard Sasuke's voice and seeing Sasuke's expression he knew he must have been worrying Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasu, I didn't mean to freak you out." Naruto said softly.

"It's fine," Sasuke said relaxing now that Naruto was himself again.

"I'll go get your stuff for you, okay?" Naruto asked gently.

Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto an appreciative smile. Naruto returned the smile and ruffled Sasuke's hair. He got a scowl and a glare in return. Naruto knew he hated it but he always did it anyway. Naruto then went into his room and grabbed a few duffle bags.

"Think this will be enough for all your stuff or do I need to find something else that can help carry all of it?" Naruto asked.

"I'd think so, but if not I'm sure there's something there you can use." Sasuke shrugged.

"M'kay, I'll be back soon then." Naruto smiled at him.

"Okay...Naruto," Sasuke paused, "Don't get into a fight with him... okay?"

"...Alright," Naruto sighed surprising Sasuke, "But I ain't gonna be nice to him."

He'd been expecting Naruto to snap at him about how he shouldn't give a shit what happens to him. Naruto's back was facing him and he could just barely see the turned down corner of his mouth on one side. Sasuke's eyes softened, he knew when Naruto was doing something because he was being asked to even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He walked up to him and tugged at his sleeve to turn him around.

"Yeah, what is—huh?" Naruto said startled at suddenly being hugged by Sasuke out of nowhere.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered sincerely.

"There's no reason to hug me over this, silly." Naruto said hugging Sasuke back anyway.

"I swear if you ruin a moment by calling me that ever again I'm going to strangle you." Sasuke muttered.

And Naruto just couldn't help it, he burst into a huge fit of laughter.

"What the hell's so funny?" Sasuke said indignantly, pulling out of the hug.

"I-It's just that sentence," Naruto struggled out in between his laughter, "It sounds so unlike you."

"Che moron," Sasuke said looking away in embarrassment.

Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair again before turning and waving at Sasuke as he left laughing. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance but threw a reluctant bye at Naruto.

Once Naruto arrived at Sasuke's place he knocked on the door, his leg twitching impatiently. He didn't care about giving Neji such a courtesy but he knew Sasuke would want him to which was the only thing stopping him from bursting through the door at this moment.

Neji opened the door with an, "Oh, it's just you."

"Whatever Neji, just get out of my way," Naruto growled barely restraining himself from strangling him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Neji asked as he was shoved aside after he didn't move.

Naruto dignified that with a glare that would have just about anyone cowering in fear. Neji on the other hand seemed unfazed by the glare he was receiving.

"You aren't going to hurt me, Sasuke obviously told you not too, or you would have attacked me by now. So where is he?" Neji demanded.

Naruto turned his back on Neji and went into what would be Sasuke and Neji's shared bedroom. He could easily tell what was Sasuke's he knew him too well. Neji came into the room and watched him pack up all of Sasuke's things in the room before he went up to Naruto and pinned him against the wall and demanded to know where Sasuke was again.

"Go to hell Neji," Naruto sneered, "You could point a gun at my face and I still wouldn't tell you."

"Let's see how long that dedication of yours lasts." Neji suggested and punched Naruto in his stomach.

Naruto gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Neji gave him no time to recuperate and sent another punch of the same calibre to Naruto's stomach, easily accomplishing to prevent Naruto from retrieving his breath. Neji repeated this until it looked like Naruto was about to pass out from a lack of breathing.

"Where is Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Go die in a ditch somewhere why don't you?" Naruto glared.

Neji sent another punch at Naruto's stomach but Naruto easily blocked it this time. Naruto smirked at Neji clearly telling him the same trick won't work twice. Naruto and Neji then proceeded to duke it out with each other. Unfortunately Neji was winning and Naruto couldn't find a way to get the upper hand, it didn't help any that the scene with Sasuke kept popping up in his mind making him hesitate. He hated this, he just wanted to take Sasuke's things and leave.

Naruto hated to admit it but he was pretty sure Neji was going to win this fight, but he'd be damned if he told Neji anything. Naruto cursed when he soon found his head getting bashed against the wall by Neji with all his might and his consciousness slowly slipped away from him. When he awoke he found himself tied up to a chair and Neji sitting in the one across from him. He glared at the man and Neji only smirked in response.

"I'll have to thank Sasuke next I see him," Neji smirked, "Never would have beaten you otherwise."

Naruto could feel the dried blood over his eye and cursed his pounding head to hell. He forced himself to focus on Neji despite how his head protested such actions. Neji continued to talk to him, taunting him, trying to rile him up and get a reaction out of him. Neji was failing miserably at that. Naruto's only response was a steely look that promised agonising pain once he was released from his bindings.

"I see I'll be getting no reaction out of you," Neji said, "So, I'll just torture you until you tell me where I can find Sasuke."

"I'll never tell you a thing." Naruto glared raising his head with a determination in his eyes that went unmatched by anyone.

Neji then spent the next hour or so tormenting Naruto, breaking every finger on his right hand, then his wrist and then his shoulder and continued with the torture until he decided in this he couldn't win. Naruto's care and protectiveness over Sasuke was too great to be destroyed.

Neji then left Naruto stuck sitting in that chair in his pain, then proceeded to go down to his car and head to Naruto's. Like really, where else would he be?

Naruto was using his left hand, desperately trying to reach his phone. After a while he got it and called Sasuke. It was funny how Sasuke was his first priority to him right now when he should be calling for an ambulance before he passed out but all he could think about was Sasuke. He had to make sure Sasuke got out of there. He felt a fear he had never felt in his life, if anything happened to Sasuke he didn't know what he would do.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked confused answering his phone.

"S-Sasuke," He gasped out, "Neji... he's..."

Naruto dropped the phone, losing his strength and it crashed to the floor. Naruto's body slumped in the chair and he could feel himself slipping away again. He could vaguely hear, as if somewhere far away, Sasuke screaming his name in a worried and scared tone.

"S-Sasuke... get out of there... Sasuke." He whispered, not being able to raise his voice loud enough to reach his phone before consciousness left him yet again.

At that same time at Naruto's place Neji walked through the door and Sasuke's head snapped over to him and the anguish he felt with Neji was replaced with anger as things seemed to click together. Neji was the cause of the pain Naruto was feeling.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"What? He managed to call you in his condition? He's dedicated if nothing else," Neji said, "I was planning to come here and tell you that I'd managed to break him and get him to tell me where you are but as it turns out Naruto's will in protecting you was too strong. Strong enough to hold out and call you to try and warn you of my arrival when what he should be doing is calling an ambulance apparently."

Sasuke clenched the hand he was holding the cell phone with. Ending the call he knew Naruto couldn't he proceeded to call 911, he had to get an ambulance to Naruto's location. Neji's eyes darkened and he advanced on Sasuke.

"Oh that's right, I told Naruto I had to thank you next I saw you because really if you hadn't asked him not to hurt me he wouldn't have been hesitating and unconsciously restraining himself so thank you Sasuke, thank you." Neji said.

Sasuke almost dropped the phone at the thought this all wouldn't be happening if he had just kept his mouth shut.

Neji backed Sasuke up against the wall and Sasuke had just barely been able to tell the woman on the other line that Naruto was injured and needed an ambulance and the address of where he was before Neji had knocked the phone out of his hand, sufficiently ending the conversation. Neji then easily pinned Sasuke to the wall and was just starting to force himself on Sasuke when Kakashi entered the room.

"Hey I just came too—Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed seeing Sasuke struggling against Neji and immediately intervened and pulled Neji off him and restraining him.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi demanded.

"Get lost, you're not wanted here." Neji said.

Kakashi's eyes darkened, "I do believe this is not your property and therefore you do not have the authority to kick me out. Sasuke, are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not." Sasuke said sinking to the floor.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked suddenly. There's no way Naruto would have allowed this, which would have to mean...

"H-He's at my place and I, I don't think he's alright." Sasuke said barely above a whisper.

Kakashi's eye widened before narrowing on the man in his grip and demanded, "What is Naruto's condition?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Sasuke did just call the police after all, he's in no life or death situation." Neji said grudgingly. Kakashi then proceeded to lock him in Naruto's washroom, where there were no windows. Then he went back over to Sasuke once he was sure Neji wouldn't be getting out.

"Sasuke, it's going to be alright," Kakashi said, "Naruto's tough, it takes a lot to take him down. He'll be begging to leave the hospital by tomorrow morning, I'm sure."

"This is all my fault." Sasuke muttered sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous Sasuke, this isn't in any way your fault." Kakashi said.

"Yes, it is! If I hadn't asked Naruto not to hurt Neji, Naruto would have won and he wouldn't be..." Sasuke said his voice shrinking with every word.

He looked to be on the verge of crying. This took Kakashi aback, he was certain the only people Sasuke had ever openly showed such emotion with were Naruto and Neji so for him to look like this in front of Kakashi meant he was extremely upset. When Kakashi thought about it though Naruto always seemed to have this sixth sense when it came to Sasuke, he swore whenever Sasuke was upset Naruto knew about it before Sasuke could even turn up on his door step. It was amazing really. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't here to make Sasuke feel better right now.

"You're being stupid Sasuke, it's not your fault Naruto finds it difficult to break his promises to you," Kakashi said, "Naruto would say the same thing and you know it."

"When does Naruto ever really blame me for something," Sasuke said, "It's like I can't do anything wrong in his eyes."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that were true besides," Kakashi said, "Naruto would hate to see you so upset, so he'd find a way to make it not your fault even if it was."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that because he just knew it was true.

"Why couldn't I have fallen for someone like Naruto?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"I don't know Sasuke." Kakashi said with this sad look in his eye. Sasuke assumed Kakashi thought it was unfortunate that Sasuke fell for someone like Neji but somehow that just seemed off to him.

"Don't forget though, Naruto will always stand by your side no matter what." Kakashi said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a small smile.

Kakashi had come to realise that talking about Naruto helped bring his spirits up. It really wasn't much of a surprise though seeing as he had always been a comfort in the past. He was always someone Sasuke could depend on, he was there, solid, secure. Something Sasuke would always be able to fall back on.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital so we can see Naruto once he's allowed visitors. I'll call the police on the way to tell them about what happened here, alright?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke was on his feet at the first mention of seeing Naruto and was already making his way to the door when Kakashi had finished. Kakashi pulled out his phone and called the police making his way to the car with Sasuke and explained what had happened, the officer told Kakashi that they should stay where they are, Kakashi apologised and said he couldn't do that, that a friend of theirs had been attacked earlier, telling the man that a call had already been made earlier for that situation before the attack he was calling in now happened and that they were going to be at the hospital to be sure to see him once they were allowed.

The man on the other line was arguing with Kakashi and telling him he could not do that, but Kakashi cut across him and said that they were already gone and on their way to the hospital and then gave the man a quick goodbye and hung up on him.

Once at the hospital they sat in the waiting room, it was one of those ones where people went off to when waiting to see a loved one. Sasuke had his knees up in the fetal position, rocking himself back and forth on the couch staring at the ground. Kakashi solemnly hoped that they would be allowed to see Naruto soon or at least get some news that he was going to be just fine, that would probably help Sasuke out a lot.

By the time they were allowed to see Naruto and they had been interrogated on both incidents they had to wait again because Naruto had woken up and was being questioned on what had happened. Once that was done Sasuke and Kakashi entered the room and Sasuke was desperately trying to restrain himself from tackling Naruto and sobbing onto his shoulder.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled making a gesture for him to come closer with his good arm. Sasuke obediently walked over to him. Once he was close enough Naruto reached out and pulled Sasuke down onto the bed next to him. He put his arm around him and told him to stop sulking. Sasuke didn't say anything he just reached out and clenched onto Naruto's shirt burying his face into Naruto's neck as his sobs broke free.

After Sasuke had calmed down Naruto finally acknowledged that Kakashi was in the room.

"Hey Kakashi, don't s'pose I could convince you to not tell Iruka about this huh?" Naruto asked.

"Afraid not, for the reward later is too great." Kakashi smirked.

"Wow, I'm being sold out for sex." Naruto chuckled.

"Now, I never said that." Kakashi said.

"I do believe it's called 'reading between the lines'." Naruto grinned.

"Yes, we've established that the both of you are prevents," Sasuke said, "Can we move on now?"

Kakashi and Naruto both laughed and then Kakashi said he was going to call Iruka now and left the room.

"So, Neji didn't hurt you right?" Naruto asked Sasuke all of a sudden.

"No, Kakashi showed up before he could do anything." Sasuke said from his spot on the bed.

"That's good. So anyway, you need to stop sulking." Naruto said.

"Che, I'm not sulking." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and I don't love you." Naruto said sarcastically without thinking that sentence through.

"What?" Sasuke said surging upward to stare at him shocked. He now understood the look Kakashi had given him earlier when he mentioned wishing he fell for someone like Naruto.

"Aheh, did I say I don't love you? I _meant_ to say I love you." Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said.

"Heh, yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I... when?" Sasuke asked not being able to say anything coherent.

"You know, I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

"Yes you do," Sasuke growled, "And we both know that you're trying to cover it up and _failing_ at it might I add."

Naruto was saved—for now anyway—from the awkward situation by Kakashi walking back into the room. He informed them that Iruka was on his way here. Naruto had the expected reaction of groaning and making a complaint of how it all was just so unfair. Sasuke, as anyone would have expected, said nothing to this but Kakashi noticed that he was staring intently at Naruto and how unpleased he looked. Obviously, something had happened while he was on the phone with Iruka.

"...Should I leave you two alone?" Kakashi asked.

"No, why would you have to do that?" Naruto asked.

Okay, he knew he was being an ass to Sasuke right now but could you really blame him? He'd just let slip to his best friend, who just so happened to be grieving over his psychotic cheating boyfriend, that he was in love with him. Yeah, he could so see that going over well. And really, what was he supposed to say to said best friend? Was he supposed to say 'oh yeah, I've been in love with you since the 6th grade but by the time I had the gull to tell you I found out you liked Neji so I silently let my heart be torn to pieces as you told me about how happy you were and how you were in love with him and seeing you two together in public because he made you happy.' Yeah, that was just a no. So yes he had no idea what to tell his best friend and so yes he was avoiding the conversation to come.

"I think you should." Sasuke said with a frown, his eyes never leaving Naruto. Naruto was still pointedly avoiding looking at him but he could still feel Sasuke's intense stare. He would be squirming profusely if it wouldn't have hurt so much. He said absolutely nothing to Sasuke's contradictive comment.

"Er, I'll come back when Iruka shows up... and I'll be sure to knock first." Kakashi said.

When he saw Naruto nod, which he really hadn't expected all things considered, he left the room. Naruto gulped, he was internally crying at this point and panicking like crazy.

"How long Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"...A while." Naruto offered.

"More specifically," Sasuke hissed.

"...You know, before now." Naruto said.

Really, he wasn't doing this to be an ass, he just wasn't comfortable with telling Sasuke this.

"Well, why the hell didn't you ever tell me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just gave him a look that said it's-obvious-think-about-it because he didn't think he could answer that with words in a very nice way and Sasuke didn't deserve any attitude from him.

"Still, you could have told me then at least... at least I wouldn't have went on about our relationship." Sasuke said.

"It made you happy Sasuke, so why would I do that?" Naruto said staring moodily out the window.

"Do you think I'm happy now?" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh yeah because I had so planned this part to ever happen," Naruto said sarcastically.

"God, I really can't believe you sometimes!" Sasuke said standing up.

"Goddamn it Sasuke, I've been perfectly _happy_ with my life! You were happy and that's all that mattered, that along with your safety is all that's ever mattered to me okay? I'm content with my life, I've _accepted_ it, I accepted it when you told me you liked Neji all those years ago!" Naruto yelled.

There was a sudden silence between them. Sasuke didn't know what to say and Naruto just waiting.

"Would you really never have told me?" Sasuke asked sounding hurt as he crashed into a chair leaning over and putting his face in his hands.

"Sasuke I just... I didn't want to complicate things between you and Neji, so I don't know, maybe, I never really thought much about it ever actually happening," Naruto paused then, "It's not like I didn't want to or anything because god, I swear I did."

Sasuke thought back to when he'd told Naruto he liked Neji. How he'd told him he'd missed his chance and he wasn't going to let Sasuke miss his. He hadn't really lost his chance had he? No, he'd just thought he did because Sasuke had to open his mouth and tell him about Neji. He just assumed that Sasuke didn't like him that way and to be honest he'd never thought of him that way. At the time if he'd had to choose to date either Neji or Naruto the result would have been the same. Sasuke knew that, it just sucked. He wished, oh he _wished_ he'd fallen for Naruto.

Sasuke got up and Naruto looked up at him, eyes filled with concern. Sasuke didn't really look at Naruto's eyes as he came over and laid down wrapping an arm around the blonde's neck and pulling himself closer and burying his face in Naruto's neck again like he had earlier. Naruto's arm was immediately around him, holding him against him.

"I don't know what to do anymore Naruto," Sasuke said, "I'm so used to turning to you, to falling on you and... and I..."

"Keep coming Sasuke, keeping falling on me, it's okay really it is," Naruto said, "Even if I can't be with you I don't want anything to change, _anything_."

Sasuke just nodded his head against Naruto's neck and stayed there, immobile. And then, there was a knock on the door and Kakashi and Iruka entered the room.


	3. An Unexpected Confession

**An Unexpected Confession**

Naruto knew by how Iruka was looking back and forth between him and Sasuke that Kakashi had told him something was going on between them. Naruto chose to ignore that though and started combing his hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's only reaction was to hold tighter to Naruto, as if he was scared he was going to disappear.

Then Iruka finally burst out with an, "Oh god Naruto, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be outta here in a jiffy." Naruto grinned.

"No escape attempts Naruto," Iruka said, "I want you to cooperate, to behave."

"Aw c'mon 'Ruka, you can't actually expect me to stay in this hell hole," Naruto complained, "I mean, like come on, they're making me where this _gown_."

"I don't care, Uzumaki," Iruka said, "You are to behave, is that understood?"

"But—" Naruto stopped and looked down at Sasuke as he whispered one word.

"Naruto…" Naruto heard and knew without a doubt Sasuke just wanted him to stay and get better and that meant behaving himself and listening to what the doctor and nurses said. Naruto's frown turned to a scowl because he knew his heart would not deny Sasuke this.

"—Fine." Naruto huffed.

Iruka blinked, Sasuke had more of an effect on him than he had realised. It seemed all Sasuke had to do was ask and Naruto would obey. He was very much wrapped around that boy's finger. He smiled, he was like Sasuke's own personal warrior and Iruka thought it was adorable how he lay there, curled up in his warrior's embrace.

Iruka soon became aware of how tired Naruto was. He may not be saying anything but he obviously wanted to sleep and he knew Naruto needed his rest. He said he was going to leave now and he'd come by again tomorrow and pointedly elbowed Kakashi in the ribs to tell him to come along.

"Ah, I'll come with you Iruka so just hold on a second." Kakashi said walking over to Sasuke while he pulled out his keys.

"I know you want to stay, and Naruto does too I'm sure," Kakashi said smiling, "So, here take my keys you can take my car if you have to go. Iruka can take me home."

Sasuke's only response was a nodding motion against Naruto's neck so Kakashi put the keys on a table beside the bed and waved his good-bye before leaving with Iruka.

"I want to stay with you." Sasuke whispered and snuggled closer.

"Mm, me too but I'm tired so," Naruto yawned, "just wake me up if they try to kick you out and I'll set things straight okay?"

Sasuke nodded his head and pulled out from Naruto making him frown but there was no protest. His disappointment was washed away though when he realised Sasuke just wanted to climb under the covers and a grin spread across his face. Sasuke just smiled back at him before snuggling up to him and closing his eyes to sleep with Naruto. He may not know what to do with Naruto's sudden "declaration" of love but he intended to stay by Naruto's side through this. He wouldn't leave this man's side, he wouldn't do that to the person who had always stood by him, the only person he'd ever been able to count on, he just wouldn't.

They both soon found sleep and Sasuke had a nightmare or more like nightmares. First it was that instead of just hurting Naruto, Neji had killed him, taken the only person who cared about him from him and then forced himself on him and this time no one came to stop him. Then it changed to Naruto abandoning him, leaving him behind with nothing. The last one was the worst. He'd fallen in love with Naruto and they'd went out and then Naruto cheated on him just like Neji did and laughed at him saying, "Who'd ever be satisfied with you?" He woke up screaming.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto awoke suddenly alert.

Sasuke clung to Naruto as if for dear life. He whimpered out Naruto's name in a weak, wanton voice. Tears were already streaming down his face. None of that could happen with Naruto, he'd never be able to handle it, though he knew in his heart none of them ever would it was still the most terrifying and heart-wrenching thing he had ever experienced.

He was relieved to have Naruto right here because he'd have been a complete mess—he was a complete mess. He needed him right now and though he knew that wasn't very fair he was the only one who could make everything okay and he just couldn't stop trembling. He could feel Naruto's arm wrapped tight around him while his hand rubbed soothingly at one part of his back. Naruto had nuzzled into his hair murmuring reassurances to him while he tried to control his breathing. It took him ages to finally calm down, even then he still felt really shaken up.

"Shh… Sasuke, it's okay." Naruto whispered softly.

"You know I can't live without you right?" Sasuke choked out.

"Sasuke, I," Naruto said surprised but then controlled himself and continued, "I do Sasuke, I know."

Sasuke nodded saying, "You can't ever leave me Naruto."

"Sasu, I couldn't possibly leave you if you needed me," Naruto said shaking his head a little, "And I need you too. I've given you my everything Sasuke, my heart, my soul, my _everything_. You hold it all in your hands to do as you please. I'd only leave Sasuke if that is what you wished of me… Maybe not even then."

Sasuke broke down again and sobbed. Naruto pulled Sasuke until he was laying on top him and then brought his hand up and started combing it through Sasuke's hair. He started whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Slowly, very slowly Sasuke's sobs stopped and sleep took over again. Naruto didn't go back to sleep that night, he stayed up to watch over Sasuke, to make sure the bad dreams didn't come back again. He kept whispering in his ear and his fingers continued to comb through his hair rhythmically. Sasuke woke up to that in the morning. He didn't try to stop the smile that spread across his lips.

Sasuke found himself caressing Naruto's cheek against his better judgment. He didn't want to give off the wrong impression, though he still wasn't sure what that was. He sighed contently and said, "I'm fine now Naruto, get some rest." Naruto made a grumbling noise which Sasuke thought at first was a protest but he knew wasn't when Naruto's fingers stopped combing through his hair and fell lax against his nape. It took Naruto only seconds to fall asleep.

Sasuke laid there and thought about him and Naruto, trying to decipher what his feelings were for him. Did he love Naruto? He highly doubted that, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have any doubts if he did. Even with Neji he had always been aware of his attraction towards Naruto. The thought of giving it a shot only for it to go wrong absolutely terrified him despite how unlikely it seemed. He also didn't want to get into a relationship without some kind of strong feelings when he knew Naruto is in love with him. He already knew that Naruto would want to give it a shot anyway and he found that he did too.

Sasuke found himself relaxing muscles he hadn't realised were tense. He snuggled closer to Naruto sighing contently. It was good to know what he wanted to do. He relaxed in Naruto's arms waiting for him to wake up but ended up drifting off instead. He couldn't say he was sure yet if he would. He definitely wanted to but he knew he was going to be waiting a while before he said anything. He wanted to at least develop some stronger emotions. He also needed some time to get over Neji before he could go there. He hoped Naruto wouldn't just turn into a rebound. The thought had him lightly clenching the hospital gown Naruto wore before sleep took over.

It had been a couple of months and Kakashi and Iruka showed up.

"Aw, they look so cute together." Iruka cooed.

"Careful Iruka, you don't want them to catch you saying that." Kakashi joked lightly.

"I'm sure," Iruka smiled at him and then looking back at them said, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen Naruto look so content before."

"Are you surprised? He has the one he loves tucked securely in his arms." Kakashi commented.

Naruto scrunched his nose up then as he woke up and said, "I think you two need to shut up so I can sleep."

Kakashi and Iruka laughed at this. Iruka walked up to Naruto's bed and asked how he was doing.

"I'm fine," Naruto then grinned saying, "They're letting me out today!"

"That's great Naruto," Iruka proclaimed, "I'm sure Sasuke's happy to hear it too."

"Actually I haven't told him yet, he was sleeping the whole time and hasn't woke up yet." Naruto explained.

"Even so, Sasuke's awake now." Kakashi said.

Iruka's smiling since he knew all along and Naruto just grins looking down at him saying, "Well, wha'd'ya know, he is!" Sasuke makes grumbling noises to that but makes no protests when Naruto's hand starts combing through his hair.

They're all out for ramen to celebrate the removal of Naruto's cast. Naruto joked and laughed with them and Sasuke tried to be patient. He had finally decided he was going to tell Naruto that he wanted to give them a chance. He hadn't gotten a chance to be alone with Naruto yet though so he hadn't told him of the conclusion he had come to pertaining to them dating. He was eager to tell Naruto and he must have noticed all this from Sasuke because he left after only three bowls of ramen. This immediately made Iruka concerned and he placated him by saying he was just too eager to get back to doing things after being stuck in the awful hospital. Iruka smiled then and shooed him along to go about his day. Iruka said he would be calling him later though so he'd better answer his cell unless he wanted Iruka to have a heart attack. Naruto checked to make sure his phone was on and not on vibrate as he assured him he would. He then proceeded to drag Sasuke out of the ramen shop.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked after they walked awhile in silence.

"My place," Naruto said then realising something continued with, "I _can_ go in my house right? It's not off limits because of what happened is it?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said with a shrug.

Naruto was pleased to learn that it wasn't and led Sasuke to the living room. Naruto sighed as he crashed back against his couch cushions. Sasuke sat down next to him and then after a few seconds of silence spoke.

"Hey Naruto…?" Sasuke said to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"You know about your love confession and all…?"

A nervous shuffling and Naruto looking over at him. "What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that I want to give us a shot."

Naruto sitting up straight and looking over at him eyes wide. Sasuke now has his full attention. "What?"

Sasuke looks him square in the eye. "I want to give us a shot."

"You're serious, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and didn't reply. It was a stupid question he did not believe deserved an answer. Naruto's face slowly but surely spread into a wide, gleeful grin. He squeezed the life out of Sasuke in a hug laughing and kissing every spot of his face. Sasuke scowled because he was being smothered but accepted Naruto's overly enthusiastic affection.

"I love you to death you know that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah I can tell, you're suffocating me." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto loosened his grip and smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." Sasuke said, "Want to watch something?"

"Sure." Naruto said humming happily.

Sasuke smiled as he settled in against Naruto as they laid down. They were both on their sides, Sasuke's back to Naruto's chest. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist in a semi-strong hold. The remote was with Sasuke, who found something interesting for them to watch together.

After a while Sasuke got bored and tried to get Naruto's attention. He frowned when Naruto didn't reply. He nudged him lightly but still Naruto didn't react. This time he jostled Naruto a bit. He felt Naruto jerk slightly at this. He frowned, he only did that when he was… Sasuke mentally cursed. He belatedly realised Naruto had been asleep.

"Mm, sorry were you trying to get my attention?" Naruto murmured into Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah… I forgot you didn't get much sleep and didn't realise you weren't awake." Sasuke sighed. "Go back to sleep."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind." Naruto said nuzzling Sasuke's hair. "Besides, if you let me sleep all day I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight… or maybe that's what you want?"

Sasuke blushed at the innuendo. He elbowed Naruto harshly in the ribs. Naruto yelped and jumped slightly. He grumbled obscenities and muttered about Sasuke not being able to take a joke. One of Naruto's hands had left his waist to rub his ribs briefly before slipping back into place around Sasuke's waist. Naruto yawned and sort of half-stretched in place.

"So… what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sick of the TV. Let's do something." Sasuke said.

"_Something_, eh?" Naruto asked teasingly and suggestively.

"_Naruto_." Sasuke said warningly.

"Heheh sorry, sorry, so what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

Naruto smiled, tightened his grip on Sasuke and snuggled some more as he tried to come up with something that they could do. Just then Naruto's phone went off and he jumped in surprise. He sighed as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He saw that it was Iruka and flipped his phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey Iruka! What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I'm calling to check on you." Iruka said.

"M'hm, so how's Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "You two having fun?"

"Kakashi…? Where did you… he's not…" Iruka started to sputter.

Naruto had put the phone on speaker for the benefit of Sasuke. Naruto had started to laugh and Sasuke was smiling. In the background you could just make out Kakashi yelling his hello. There was a 'hold on a second' from Iruka before he covered the phone and muffled shouts could be heard from Iruka.

Naruto started to laugh even harder at that point. Sasuke had smirked after they heard Kakashi. He felt a little sorry for the man. He very much doubted Naruto did. He found that rather amusing, considering he had lived with Iruka and would know how bad it was to be on the receiving end of that.

He also found that he enjoyed Naruto's teasing when he wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Ahem, sorry about that." Iruka sounded aggravated and not at all sorry. "So then, everything's alright?"

"Everything's perfect. Stop worrying Iruka. Go 'play' with Kakashi." Naruto chuckled. "You're keeping the poor man waiting."

"Play…? That's not… you're… it… you're wrong." Iruka sputtered. "We're just… we're… enjoying each other's company."

They heard a muffled noise that was Kakashi speaking but couldn't make out what he said this time. Then there was a flustered shut up from Iruka which gave the boys a pretty good idea of what Kakashi would have said.

"Well, I can imagine how you're _enjoying_ each other's company." Naruto said. "I shouldn't keep you from it. Kakashi is probably dying and you must be just as eager. Have _fun _Iruka! Bye-bye!"

Iruka had tried to say something but Naruto hung up and then burst into hysterical laughter. Sasuke himself chuckled lightly. Sasuke twisted around so they were chest to chest. He licked his lips nervously and leaned up to kiss Naruto. His laughter had died immediately upon feeling Sasuke's lips and he pressed back.

"Don't you think we should have our own _fun_ too?" Sasuke murmured.

"I thought you'd never ask." Naruto smirked.

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke, tossing his phone on the table. He tightened his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's slid up and around his neck. When Naruto's phone went off he completely ignored it. Didn't even give it a thought. He licked his tongue along Sasuke's lips. Sasuke opened his mouth enough to let the appendage in. He groaned as the tongue moved expertly in his mouth.

"You should get that…" Sasuke panted.

"Why? It's probably just Iruka." Naruto said.

Naruto moved to Sasuke's neck. He kissed and nibbled lightly, eliciting soft moans from Sasuke. He let his hand run up the back of Sasuke's shirt. He moved to Sasuke's ear and licked along the shell of it making Sasuke shiver. He nipped, sucked, and licked just behind the ear. Sasuke groaned and tilted his head to give him more access. Still he tried to convince Naruto to answer the phone.

"What if… ah, mm… it's… oh… nuh… not?"

"Then they can leave a message."

"Ah… but it… mm… guh… ah! It could be…. hah hah… ah… important!"

"Then they'll call again."

Sasuke let out another moan and gave up. Fuck the phone call, if Naruto stopped he was going to be pissed. Naruto gave a particularly hard suck then and as he moaned again he raked his blunt nails down Naruto's back. He had his hands under Naruto's shirt. One was running along his back, the other along his stomach and chest.

Naruto had just finished leaving a hickey on his neck and was in the process of leaving another one, he also was teasing a nipple when Sasuke's phone went off. Naruto groaned in dismay when Sasuke actually went to answer it. Sasuke smirked as he retrieved the phone from his pocket.

"Why are you answering that?" Naruto whined. "This was your idea!"

"No, I only said we should have fun."

"You were applying it!"

"No, you inferred it."

"Argh, you can be so frustrating sometimes."

They had moved their positions by this point and Naruto had been hovering over him as Sasuke lay back on the couch. Now he dropped onto his chest with a moan of disappointment as Sasuke answered the phone. Sasuke had been watching him with a small smile and his hands combed through Naruto's hair as he said 'hello' into the phone.

As Sasuke heard what the person on the other side of the phone was saying his smile fell and his fingers froze as he tensed. His good mood immediately plummeted. Naruto looked up with a curious 'hm' noise. Upon seeing Sasuke's expression however he got worried and leaned up on his elbows. Naruto asked if everything was okay and Sasuke shook his head no.

Naruto's frown only got worse. Sasuke's hand started to slip down, heading for his shoulder. When it was sliding down his cheek he caught it in his own. He turned his head in Sasuke's hand and kissed his palm gently. He caressed the back of his hand with his thumb. Sasuke gave an appreciative smile but he still looked frightened. He let Sasuke's hand slip the rest of the way to his shoulder. His hand clenched on almost painfully.

Naruto trailed his fingers down Sasuke's arm soothingly. He moved his other hand down his other arm until he came across Sasuke's hand. He picked up his hand and interlaced their fingers. Naruto shuffled them both around until Sasuke could have his arm bent comfortably and Naruto could still hold himself up. The grip Sasuke had on his hand actually did hurt but he ignored that.

Sasuke was listening and speaking into the phone during all of this. He had managed to keep his voice level through it all and the fear was leaving his face now… most of it anyway. His grip was loosening and he was relaxing. Sasuke soon removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder and took the phone that he held between his shoulder and ear and tossed it aside. He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed.

Naruto didn't ask what that call was about. Sasuke would tell him on his own when he was ready. After a few moments of Sasuke just laying like that he cautiously placed his head back on his chest. He was worried and didn't really want to take his eyes off Sasuke but he knew it would be better for Sasuke if he did. He managed to get his arm under Sasuke and wrapped around him.

At some point Sasuke's hand found its way back to Naruto's hair. He started to comb his hair distractedly. Naruto, who had had his eyes closed at the time, opened them and glanced up at Sasuke. He looked to be thinking about something. Naruto squeezed him gently and Sasuke's blank eyes found Naruto's worried ones.

This look was bad, Naruto knew. It only made him more worried. Sasuke only got that look on him when he felt that what was going on at the moment was too much for him to deal with so he closed himself off. This way when he dealt with the problem in his mind the emotions or feelings played no part in his thinking process. It was only rationality. The problem with that was he had to be coaxed out of it and it wasn't a particularly good way to deal with the situation either way.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked even though he knew he wasn't.

"I'm fine. It was just a little sudden is all." Sasuke said and turned his attention back to the ceiling.

He wasn't surprised to notice that Sasuke's hand in his was lax now. He mentally cursed himself. He was supposed to notice when he started to go into his blank mode. There were so many signs but he was spending so much time worrying over him that he missed all of them. If only he'd bothered to pay attention he would have been able to stop it.

Sasuke's hand slid out of his then and settled on Naruto's waist. This part was confusing him. It did at first anyway. Sasuke has never done this touching thing before when he got in one of these states. He was trying to figure out what it was even as he wished Sasuke would just stop. The touches had no feeling in them. It was like he was doing it because he was forced to not because he wanted to. Naruto knew in this state of mind he wouldn't have a desire to though.

Naruto knew this and so was thinking about the logical reason why Sasuke would. He was thinking about what was different. Then he realised what it was. It was their relationship now. The two of them were dating and Sasuke felt that logically that came with the touching. This might be good though. He had to use logic to make Sasuke feel again. This new turn would give him ammunition.

"You've slipped into it again." Naruto sighed.

"Into what?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"Blank mode." Naruto said. "Anyway, forgot about that. Why do you feel you need to touch me Sasuke?"

"We're dating. You touch people you date. Why? Don't you want me to?" Sasuke asked.

This was one of the few feelings that didn't disappear, confusion. Even if he turns into a shell of a man, the confusion sticks. He may not look at things in the emotional aspects anymore but he still had no idea why Naruto had asked that. He could come up with no logical explanation.

"Of course I want you too." Naruto smiled. "But why would dating mean we have to touch?"

"I… I don't know." Sasuke answered. "Why do you want me to touch you if there's no reason?"

"There is a reason, Sasuke. You just don't see it because you see no emotion." Naruto said. "You can't experience this without emotion. The desire to touch means you're attracted to someone, physically… emotionally."

"Emotions only get in the way." Sasuke said. "This relationship is pointless. Why do I want it?"

"Emotions aren't pointless, just like your feelings aren't either. You wouldn't even want that answer if you weren't curious. That's an feeling, is it not?"

"Why do I have it? I don't want it!"

"Desperation."

"Shut up!"

"Anger."

"Shut up, I said. Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Frustration. Fear. You know I love you. You know what that means too. Do you think that's bad too? Is it so bad that you're my happiness, my everything?"

"It leaves the heart open to be hurt. It happened to me. I don't want it anymore."

"Yes you do. You want it, you just don't want it to end in pain. Nobody does but you can't have happiness either without taking that risk. I know you won't hide like this over that though. You're stronger than that. What was the call about? What made you hide, Sasuke?"

"It… it was about the Neji case. I need to go in tomorrow to go over things for the trial. The date just came in. We're going to court in two months. I need practice, need to go over things with the lawyer. Other things. I don't want to deal with it, Naruto! I want it to just end already, to go away. I don't want this problem!"

"I know. If I could just make it go away for you I would do it in a heartbeat. That can't happen though Sasuke. It has to be dealt with. I'm sorry… You're not in it alone though. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Naruto was relieved. Sasuke was back to being Sasuke. It took a bit of work but that was okay. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke gently on the cheek, stopping a tear's descent. He would have wiped them away but he was laying on his one arm and Sasuke had snatched Naruto's hand again somewhere along the course of their conversation. So, Sasuke lifted his free hand and wiped the tears from his face. Then he brought his hand to Naruto's cheek and caressed it, a soft small on his face. Naruto returned the smile with one of his own and leaned into the touch.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered.

"Anything for you." Naruto whispered back.

He kissed his cheek again. Sasuke made a choked sound at the reply. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's cheek before settling his gaze back onto his. Sasuke gave Naruto an endearing smile and flipped them over. He held Naruto's hand above their heads. His free hand held onto Naruto's shoulder, his head resting on Naruto's chest. Naruto had his hand trailing up and down Sasuke's arm in a gentle caress.

"It's going to be okay, Sasuke. Neji can't hurt you anymore unless you let him. He can't touch you or anyone else. He'll be in jail when this is all over and you'll never have to see him again." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke nodded against his chest and sighed as he closed his eyes. He listened to Naruto's steady heartbeat and let it sooth him. As he relaxed he released Naruto's hand. He brought it over Naruto's chest and above his head as he snuggled closer to him. Naruto's now free hand started to comb through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

"I'm going to take a nap, okay?" Sasuke said.

"Sure." Naruto said.

Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh as sleep started to sink in. Naruto started to hum soothingly to him. A small smile spread across his lips before he was asleep. Naruto watched him and didn't stop his humming or caressing until he was sure Sasuke was asleep. His arm moved to rest against Sasuke's back.

Naruto turned his gaze to his phone and sighed. The odds of that call he'd ignored not being for the same reason as Sasuke's were highly unlikely. He snatched it off his table and flipped it open. Along with his missed call he had a voice mail message left by the caller. He listened to the message and closed his eyes as his suspicions were confirmed.

He called the woman back as requested. He would rather deal with this when Sasuke wasn't awake to be bothered by it. She informed him about the case with Neji. She told him all the things that must have been told to Sasuke not to long ago.

"We need to schedule a time to practice how this is going to go about in court and to go into more detail about things." She told him.

"You're Sasuke's lawyer or attorney or whatever too right?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?" She said, clearly surprised and a little insulted.

"Sorry, it's just I was just going to go with Sasuke tomorrow," Naruto said. "So I figured this would have to be sorted out with his too."

"I see. Well, yes I am. If Sasuke doesn't disagree that will be alright." She said. "I will have to hear it from him though. I suppose he must be with you for you to know our plans so soon."

"Yeah but he's sleeping right now." Naruto said. "I know it must not have seemed like it on the phone when you were talking with him but that conversation took a lot out of him. In the emotional sense of course. Um… it's just a lot for him to deal with."

"Yes, of course. Just have him call me when he wakes up." She said.

"Sure thing and thanks, I really appreciate this." Naruto told her.

"It's not a problem." She replied. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"You bet! Bye, Tsunade!" Naruto said.

"Bye." Tsunade said.

Naruto then hung up and put the phone aside. He tilted his head to Sasuke's. He closed his eyes and inhaled his scent. Then he quietly watched the TV as he waited for Sasuke to wake up.

I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this. I assumed if anyone commented or followed or well did anything on it I would be informed through my fanfiction account... Clearly, I was wrong. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I _just_ realized people have been waiting on this and all of that so please forgive me for being a terrible person and making you all wait so long for this chapter. I hope you are still willing to give this story a chance after all this time.

Also, thank you all so much for your support! Really, it means a lot to me that people like my work so much. Honestly, reading all of your supportive comments and hearing how you want me to continue it I seriously almost cried I felt so terrible! So I'm reallllly really sorry and hope you'll give me another chance.


	4. Enter Tsunade

**Chapter Four**

Naruto and Sasuke walk into the building holding hands. No one pays them any mind but neither of them would have cared either way. They go up to the front desk and Naruto says they're here to see Tsunade and asks where they should go. The man behind the desk tells them to hold on a moment while he contacts her.

After a brief transaction they're directed where to go. Naruto nods and thanks him before leading Sasuke away. As they get closer to Tsunade's office Sasuke grows tenser and Naruto squeezes Sasuke's hand reassuringly. Sasuke smiles at him nervously but gratefully.

Naruto's about to open the door before Sasuke swats his hand. Naruto looks over at Sasuke in surprise and confusion but all he gets is a scowl. Then Sasuke reaches out a hand and knocks on the door. Naruto blinks a few times and then smiles in amusement. They hear a female voice on the other side call them in and this time Sasuke lets Naruto open the door. The two of them step inside and close the door behind them.

"Yo, Tsunade, nice to meet you." Naruto says. "I'm-

"Naruto, right? I can tell it's you from the lack of respect." Tsunade says.

"Eheheh, yeah that's me." Naruto agrees shamelessly.

"Well, at least you admit it." Tsunade sighs. "That means you must be Sasuke."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Ms. Tsunade." Sasuke says.

"It's nice to meet you too. Well then, shall we get started?" Tsunade asks.

Tsunade has noticed that they're holding hands when they walked in. Now she sees Naruto turn to Sasuke, silently asking if he's okay or if he should stall. Tsunade smiles, he may be disrespectful but clearly he's kind hearted. She has a feeling that despite the fact that she's sure she'll find him annoying that she's going to like the kid.

Then there's Sasuke. He's respectful and proper, which is a pretty big contrast. Actually, now that she thinks about it they even look like opposites. She's curious as to what brought them together but doesn't ask. Somehow, however, she has a feeling Sasuke's going to annoy her too, oh well.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke sighs.

Naruto watches Sasuke a moment longer before turning to look over at Tsunade and nods his head in agreement. Tsunade nods back to the both of them. They spend the next couple of hours going over things. Tsunade ends up being rather glad that Naruto went through the trouble to plan for them to do this together.

On the one occasion when Naruto left to go to the washroom and the two were left alone together Sasuke got all tense and became impossible to work with. It became glaringly obvious at that point how much of a difference Naruto makes.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." Tsunade says. "When would you like to meet up again?"

"Any time is fine by me." Sasuke says but Tsunade doubts it and by the look on Naruto's face she'd say she's right.

"Ah… how about a couple days from now," Naruto asks uncertainly, "Does that sound good?"

Sasuke nods his head in the affirmative and leans in a bit towards Naruto, who smiles and relaxes in relief. Tsunade smiles at the two of them, it appears that a couple of days will be fine so she sets about planning a time for them to meet up. Sasuke doesn't offer anything again and Naruto asks when would be convenient. Tsunade has to admit that for all Sasuke's manners Naruto's the more helpful one out of the two of them. Tsunade suggests for them to meet up at two in the afternoon. Naruto glances over at Sasuke again before agreeing to the time.

"I'll see you in a couple of days then." Tsunade says.

"You bet! See ya around, Tsunade!" Naruto calls.

"Bye." Sasuke says.

With that said Sasuke begins to lead Naruto out of there this time, Naruto waving enthusiastically at Tsunade until they're out the door. Tsunade shakes her head in bemusement at Naruto and smiles. He must be good for Sasuke, Tsunade's sure of that and is happy for them.

Tsunade wonders what attracts the blonde to Sasuke though, he doesn't seem like the type of guy that would suit an eccentric guy like Naruto. Well, he knows Sasuke far better than she ever will. Either way, she's happy they have each other.

Naruto's about to suggest that they go out to eat but then realizes that's not what Sasuke needs right now. He will want to relax, which is not going to happen in public. Naruto grins and says that once they get home he'll make a nice meal for the two of them.

Sasuke smiles at him gratefully and nods his head. They quickly make their way home and as Sasuke sits at the table and rests his head on it, he watches Naruto set to work on making them dinner, a ramen free promised meal. Sasuke smiles at that and closes his eyes but then he hears Naruto leaving the kitchen and sits up and frowns.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm just gonna grab a few things." Naruto calls back to him. "Stay there, I'll be back in a sec."

Sasuke sighs but listens and places his head back down on the table and closes his eyes. Not long after he hears Naruto re-enter the kitchen and feels something being thrown over him. Sasuke blinks and sits up again. Looking at his shoulder he sees a blanket there and then he looks up at Naruto.

Sasuke sees him standing there grinning with a pillow in hand. Naruto sets it down where his head had been resting and pats it. Sasuke blinks at him a few more times and then offers him a small smile before placing his head back down on the pillow gratefully. He hears Naruto set back to work.

"Okay, I'm done!" Naruto proclaims an hour later.

"Hm?" Sasuke says looking up. "Oh, right, let me help."

"No, no, I've got it!" Naruto says. "Just move your pillow out of the way."

"Oh c'mon Naru, you made it all," Sasuke protests as he sets the pillow aside, "let me do a bit of the work."

"Nuh-uh, you just stay right there!" Naruto says. "The food is coming to you!"

Sasuke sighs and leans his head in his hand, watching as Naruto sets the table and puts the food on it. Sasuke pouts at him a little, wanting to help out. Naruto sees this and sighs while shaking his head at him and waves him over. Sasuke smiles and gets up and together they put everything on the table. Sasuke sits back down in his seat when they're done and Naruto sits across from him. Naruto grins at him and Sasuke smiles back at him.

"You really went all out today, huh?" Sasuke says looking at the assortment of food on the table. He's pretty sure there are all five of the food groups here.

"Eh, you think so?" Naruto asks looking at all the food on the table. "…Nah, this isn't all out. There would be more food than we could eat if I did that."

"If you say so." Sasuke says shaking his head in amusement.

Naruto grins and starts to grab food and put it on his plate. Sasuke does too after a moment. They both eat in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Naruto's eating at a fast rate but not as fast as they both know he can. Sasuke suspects it's for his sake, since he finds it disgusting and then will lose his appetite.

It isn't bad with his ramen since it's mainly just noodles but with meats, vegetables and what have you it just grosses him out. Besides, Naruto has eaten ramen like that since they were little kids, he had a long time to get used to it.

When Naruto's done he licks his lips and pats his stomach with a content sigh. Then Naruto moves his plate out of the way so he can set his head on his crossed arms and watch Sasuke. It used to disturb Sasuke how Naruto does that but Sasuke has gotten used to it by now so he ignores him and just continues eating. A little bit later Sasuke finishes as well and leans back in his chair. Naruto smiles at him and gets up and takes the dishes over to the sink to clean.

"I'll help with that." Sasuke says getting up.

"You don't have to." Naruto says, glancing back at him.

"You hate doing the dishes, Naruto." Sasuke says in exasperation.

"I'm being nice!" Naruto whines.

"Whatever, I'm still helping." Sasuke says.

"Have it your way." Naruto sighs.

Sasuke comes up beside Naruto and he hands a dish over to Sasuke to dry while he starts to wash a new one. For the next couple of minutes they wash and dry everything. Then they put all of it back in its proper place, mainly because Sasuke's a neat freak, otherwise Naruto would have put them away later. He probably would have washed them later too for that matter.

Either way, they're done now and Naruto turns to Sasuke with a grin. Sasuke comes up to Naruto and slips his arms around Naruto's waist and places his head on his shoulder. Naruto looks down at Sasuke in surprise, then smiles softly at him and wraps his arms around him. Sasuke nuzzles him and sighs contently while closing his eyes. Naruto kisses the top of Sasuke's head and then squeezes Sasuke gently while he watches him.

"Heheh, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing, you're the one who's trying to be all sweet all of a sudden." Sasuke says.

"What do you mean, 'all of a sudden'?" Naruto asks indignantly.

"I meant more than you already are." Sasuke laughs.

"That had better be what you meant! All of a sudden…" Naruto grumbles under his breath. "_All of a sudden_… I'm nice to him all the time."

"Seriously, Naruto? Get over it, I didn't mean it like that." Sasuke says in exasperation.

"But it's insulting." Naruto protests.

"_I didn't mean it that way!_" Sasuke yells.

"Okay, okay, sheesh no need to make me deaf." Naruto says.

"Would you just stop complaining?" Sasuke says agitatedly.

"Uh… right, _anyway_ I have to go see the results of that DNA test tomorrow." Naruto says.

"Results? When did you go to get it tested?" Sasuke asks leaning away a bit.

"Well, I didn't, not really." Naruto says. "I just had the doc take my DNA for the test when I was in the hospital."

"…It was probably a nurse." Sasuke corrects. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Oh, whatever, nurse doctor, same difference. _Don't_ say anything against that." Naruto says. "Eh, no reason, it just didn't occur to me. Sorry, did you want me too? I just figured it didn't really matter when I went for it only the results that come from it."

"Of course I want to know!" Sasuke says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to keep it from you." Naruto says frowning.

"I know, I just wish I'd known." Sasuke sighs.

"Well… nobody else knows either." Naruto offers.

Sasuke smiles and chuckles a little. He looks up at Naruto and kisses him on the cheek. Naruto blinks in surprise and Sasuke laughs at the expression on his face. Naruto frowns and tilts his head in confusion.

"What was that for?" Naruto asks curiously.

"For cheering me up." Sasuke says.

"Oh… okay!" Naruto says cheerfully. "Oh, so… did you want to come with me?"

"To get your results?" Sasuke asks. "Won't your dad be there?"

"Oh, you know, he didn't actually say," Naruto says, "but I guess he probably will be, huh?"

"Yes, I bet he will be." Sasuke says amusedly. "Text me the results though okay? I want to know how it turns out."

"Okay! If he is, I'll introduce you guys as soon as we get to know each other a bit!" Naruto proclaims happily.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sasuke smiles.

"It's settled then!" Naruto says happily.

Naruto pulls out of the hug and takes Sasuke's hand instead and then leads him into the living room. He plops down onto the couch and spreads his arms open, with a grin on his face, in offering. Sasuke smiles at him in a slightly amused way before he sits down next to Naruto and leans against him. Naruto places an arm over Sasuke's shoulders. Then he dips his head down and kisses Sasuke's head while rubbing Sasuke's shoulder with his thumb. Sasuke lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes contently, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's thumb caressing his shoulder and other affectionate actions he's receiving from Naruto.

Sasuke hears the TV being turned on and glances at it briefly before closing his eyes again. He and Naruto don't have a lot of shows in common and besides, he doesn't really feel like watching anything at the moment. Sasuke's happy with just being close to Naruto and snuggling with him always somehow lulls him into laziness. It irritates him sometimes since he doesn't particularly like being lazy but most of the time he's okay with it seeing as he enjoys it and all.

This time however he's getting sleepy too. He isn't sure why but decides it might have to do with the fact he's just eaten. Sasuke's only half-aware of the fact that he snuggles a bit closer to Naruto as he quickly ends up falling asleep.

"Hey Sasu-chan, you okay with this show?" Naruto asks.

He's been looking for something they can both watch but when Sasuke doesn't reply or smack him for the nickname Naruto looks over at him in confusion. That's when he realizes his adorable boyfriend is asleep. Naruto grins softly and changes his mind about watching TV and turns it off. He gets them into a laying position agonisingly slowly so as to ensure he does not disturb Sasuke's slumber.

Once he has accomplished this Naruto brings the hand he has wrapped around Sasuke up to his hair and gently brushes the loose strands behind his ear. Then he runs his fingers through his hair a few times before settling it at his waist. Sasuke moved in his sleep so his head is now resting on Naruto's chest and his arms are pressed close to him but still on Naruto's chest. He has also linked one of his legs with one of Naruto's. Blue eyes glow with happiness as he watches Sasuke and soon he's fallen asleep with him.

Sasuke wakes up to find himself curled up against Naruto on the couch. It takes him a moment to process the change in positions from when he fall asleep to now in his groggy state. When he does he blinks a few times in surprise and looks down at himself and sees he's tangled himself up with Naruto. Sasuke blushes a little and glances up at Naruto to discover he's asleep.

Sasuke smiles a little and closes his eyes, snuggling back into Naruto. He sighs softly and listens to the beating of his heart. He runs a hand over Naruto's chest, allowing his mind to supply an image for his hand's wandering. Sasuke can feel the strong, well-built body beside him and he likes it.

"Ah, so warm..." Sasuke murmurs to himself.

Just lying around like this with Naruto, it feels nice to Sasuke. He caresses Naruto's cheek and runs his fingers through the blonde locks. Sasuke hears him make a soft noise and Naruto shifts his head so it's leaning into Sasuke's touch. Sasuke smiles and yawns. He shuffles upward a bit and buries his nose in Naruto's neck. Sasuke rests his arm on Naruto's shoulder with his fingers still tangled in Naruto's hair. He fiddles with it a bit, until he falls back asleep.


	5. Moments to Remember

**Moments to Remember**

Naruto sighs as he looks down at himself. Personally, he feels he's way too dressed up for this. He's in black dress pants, a sharp red dress shirt with part of it tucked in and with a few of the top buttons undone. However, Sasuke is insisting he should dress nicely but he feels like he's going on a date dressed up like this. _I wonder if I'm supposed to take some kind of hint from that._

"Are you _sure_ you want me to meet my would-be dad dressed like this?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, I swear, if you say that one more time I'm going to dress you up in a suit and make you look like a business man." Sasuke says.

"Um, I love you." Naruto says nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts.

"Well, I'm gonna go now okay?" Naruto says.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Sasuke says.

"Yup, I'll tell you the results as soon as I get them!" Naruto says.

"Good." Sasuke says.

Naruto grins and leans in for a kiss. Sasuke rolls his eyes but slides a hand into his hair while Naruto's hands rest on his waist and kisses him. Naruto smiles softly at him when he pulls away and steals another quick kiss before skipping out the door yelling his goodbye. Sasuke sighs and smiles as he closes the door Naruto left open. He watches Naruto get into his car and drive away.

Naruto runs into the hospital and up to the front desk, mentally cursing himself. He asks the woman there about where he needs to go after explaining his reason for being here and then rushes to meet up with his supposed father. Naruto quickly scans the room and spots an older version of himself. Grinning, he runs up to the guy and then slows to a stop.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Naruto says catching his breath.

"Naruto," He exclaims, "I wasn't sure you were going to show!"

"Haha yeah sorry," Naruto says and then taking in the man's casual clothes adds, "I _knew_ he was making me get too dressed up for this!"

"Hm, what do you mean?" He asks.

"Sasuke, my boyfriend, he said I had to dress nice for this," Naruto says, "and made me wear this."

"Ah and here I thought I had underdressed!" He says.

Naruto's supposed father opens his mouth to say something else but then a man comes up to them asking if they are Minato and Naruto. The two stare at him a moment before confirming that they are. The man smiles at them and says he has the results of the DNA test with them, indicating the folder in his hands. The two share a look before asking what they are.

"Well, I'm sure this isn't much of a surprise but," The man says, "You're a match."

"Aha, that's great!" Minato says.

"Ahaha, yeah!" Naruto agrees.

The man smiles at them again and hands them the folder before walking off. Naruto eagerly texts Sasuke the news like he promised he would. The two slowly walk off together, chatting all the while, and leave the hospital. They decide to go to a local coffee shop so that they can get to know each other better.

"So... Sasuke, huh? When do I get to meet him?" Minato asks.

"Ah... good question." Naruto says. "When do you want to meet him?"

"Ohoh, well, let's see..." Minato says thoughtfully. "How about you bring him with you the next time we get together?"

"Yeah, you're cool with that?" Naruto says, suddenly beaming. "Ah... but I'm not sure Sasuke will go for it."

"What do you mean?" Minato asks.

"Hm, oh Sasuke is... um... he will feel like he's intruding." Naruto says.

"Nonsense! How could he be intruding?" Minato says. "He's my son's boyfriend, of course I want to meet him!"

"Heehee, I'll talk to him but I don't know... he still might refuse." Naruto says. "You'll meet him eventually."

"I certainly hope so!" Minato says. "So tell me about the both of you."

Naruto enthusiastically and extravagantly begins to tell his father about himself and his boyfriend. He talks about them when they were kids and how they are now. He tells him the trials he's been through and some of the one's Sasuke has. Naruto tells him of how Sasuke and his friendship worked as kids and how it changed and grew. He tells Minato, being careful with the details, about Neji and what's going on.

Minato reacts like any father would—with worry and concern. Naruto reassures his father that everything is okay, going so far as to demonstrate that his arm is fine. He reminds Minato that Neji is in on trial and in a waiting cell until it has ended. After that Naruto looks at the time and laughs as he realizes half the day has gone by. Naruto and Minato decide to say their goodbyes.

Minato stands there awkwardly, not sure what exactly he should do. Naruto stares at him a minute and then grins. He hops over to his father and squeezes him in a hug. Minato smiles and returns the hug just as enthusiastically. When the two part Naruto turns to go, saying he'll call him.

"...Or you can call me!" Naruto yells. "Either works!"

"Don't forget to bring your boyfriend along next time!" Minato calls after him.

"I make no promises!" Naruto responds with one last glance over his shoulder before running off.

"_Sasuke_, I'm ba-a-ack!" Naruto yells.

"Hey, I guess it went well then." Sasuke says, coming to greet him.

"Yep, it went great." Naruto says, suddenly nervous.

"What?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"Um... he wants to meet you." Naruto says.

"_Naruto_, how did that come up?" Sasuke sighs.

"He asked, I had nothing to do with it, I swear!" Naruto says.

Sasuke glares at Naruto who pouts and whines that he didn't. Rolling his eyes, he turns around and walks off. Naruto hurriedly follows him.

"When?" Sasuke asks.

"You mean you'll come?" Naruto asks with wide eyes.

"_When_?" Sasuke asks again.

"Um, the next time we meet." Naruto says shrinking back.

"Ugh, _Naruto_." Sasuke says.

"What? It's not like I said you'll come." Naruto defends.

"You didn't?" Sasuke says, looking at him in surprise.

"Well... no, I didn't think you'd agree so..." Naruto says trailing off.

"Hm..." Sasuke says thoughtfully.

"Bu-u-ut, I didn't say you wouldn't either!" Naruto adds quickly, hoping Sasuke will still come.

"You really want me to come don't you?" Sasuke says, glancing at him again.

"Of course!" Naruto grins.

"...Fine." Sasuke sighs.

"Really? Yay, you're the best Sasuke!" Naruto proclaims and glomps him.

Sasuke sighs again but smiles a little and pushes Naruto off of him. If that bothers Naruto any he doesn't show it. Then Sasuke walks off, back into the kitchen where he was before Naruto got home, and continues to make dinner. Naruto smiles at him as he watches from the table. After a few minutes pass by Naruto walks up behind Sasuke and wraps his arms around his waist.

Sasuke sighs and protests that he's cooking but still leans back into him. Naruto grins at him and nuzzles his hair. "I can't help it. I missed you." Naruto tells him. Sasuke makes a sound that somehow conveys both exasperation and amusement. Sasuke does let Naruto stay though. Naruto stares at the pasta Sasuke's making and tries to steal a noodle but Sasuke smacks his hand.

"If you want to stay," Sasuke warns, "then leave the food alone."

"_Fine_." Naruto sighs and buries his face in Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smiles in satisfaction and continues cooking. After a while he tells Naruto to tell him more about what happened with him and his father. Naruto happily obliges and recounts his day. He makes a point of mentioning that his dad didn't get all dressed up for it. Sasuke's only reply to that was that there was nothing wrong with dressing nicely for a first meeting.

Naruto took a moment to stare at Sasuke worriedly before asking if that meant he was going to make him dress up again when he brought him along next time to meet his dad. Sasuke chuckled and said he should. However, he refused to divulge if he actually would or not. Naruto decided to continue his story instead of try to get the answer any longer. It was only making him more worried and he knew Sasuke was enjoying it.

Naruto's recount of his day went well into dinner. Sasuke didn't mind as he liked hearing about it and because he was more of a listener then a talker anyway. Sasuke also ended up finishing his meal before Naruto for once since Naruto was so busy telling him everything that it took him 10 times as long, if not longer, to eat everything. When Naruto brought up telling his father about some of the things they went through or well, when it became apparent to Sasuke that those included his own problems he was surprised.

"You told him about that?" Sasuke says.

"Um yeah but," Naruto says, "I kept it really vague. I didn't really _tell_ him anything exactly. I just told him how you came to me for things and stuff. You know, how you would rely on me if you needed help. I was just thinking about that time in particular. Don't worry Sasu, I know how private you are. I would never tell him anything unless I was sure you would be okay with it."

"Hn," Sasuke says somewhat embarrassed.

Naruto smiles at him before continuing with his story. Sasuke listens and watches as Naruto makes exasperated and almost wild gestures in the air to emphasize everything. When he finishes he asks Sasuke about his day. Sasuke blinks in surprise and stares at him but doesn't say anything. Naruto tilts his head curiously at him.

"C'mon Sasuke, tell me about your day." Naruto says.

"What's there to tell?" Sasuke says. "I was here all day."

"You must have done something to entertain yourself." Naruto says.

"..."

"Ah... Are you saying you just sat around all day and did nothing?" Naruto asks.

"No." Sasuke says. "It isn't anything interesting though."

"I'll decide that." Naruto argues.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto but he only smiles expectantly. When he still hears nothing from Sasuke he sighs in exasperation. Naruto decides to drop it and gets up. Sasuke watches him. Naruto walks over to him with a grin and extends his hand to him. Sasuke looks down to it and then places his hand in his. He looks back up at Naruto as he pulls him to his feet.

Naruto marches out of the kitchen, pulling Sasuke along with him, and hums as he makes his way to the living room. Naruto pushes Sasuke lightly onto the couch and Sasuke looks up at him in confusion. Naruto tells him to "wait here" and leaves the room. After a couple of minutes he comes back with a record player. Sasuke stares at in surprise, not expecting Naruto to own something like that.

Naruto carefully sets it down and then catches Sasuke's expression. He bursts into a fit of laughter and clutches at his stomach. Sasuke watches him in confusion. However, Naruto doesn't calm down until a couple of minutes pass by. Then he slowly calms down, having a few short giggling fits.

"You don't remember giving that to me do you?" Naruto asks.

"I gave that to you?" Sasuke says.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Remember when I had that faze where I really wanted one of these things. I would tell you about it all the time. Finally, one day, you said you had one. It got me all excited and I wanted to see it. Every time I came over I would make you play it. Eventually, you decided to give it to me. That had surprised me.

"When I asked you why you said you never really used it and since I liked it so much I could have it. You said the only reason you didn't give it to me sooner was because you thought I would get bored of it or break it. Oh yeah, that's another thing, you made promise about a million times to take care of it before you would actually let me take it. I never understood why. You wouldn't tell me.

"Anyway, so yeah, you gave it to me. You also gave me all your vinyl. You said they were too important to you to sell but there was no point in keeping them to collect dust. I'm really surprised you don't remember this after all the fuss you put into me taking it." Naruto says.

"No, I remember now." Sasuke says quietly. "I thought I lost it."

"Heh?" Naruto says.

"When me and... Neji moved in together and I packed my things up I couldn't find it and I didn't remember giving it to you." Sasuke says. "I thought I had lost it."

Sasuke gets up and makes his way over to it. He sits down next to Naruto and examines it. Naruto watches him and can see in his face how relieved he is to see it. It only served to prove how important it is to Sasuke. Naruto closes his eyes and smiles. He leans against Sasuke and lays his head on his shoulder. Sasuke glances down at him before looking back at the record player.

He slips his hand into Naruto's hair and plays with it. Naruto hums happily and says, "I'm happy I could bring it back to you." Sasuke looks at him again and smiles. He settles back down and wraps his arms around the blond. Naruto nuzzles Sasuke's shoulder and sighs contently.

"It was Mother's." Sasuke says.

"Hm?"

"The record player and the vinyl."

"Oh? Then it's no wonder you didn't tell me before. I never would have taken it."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"It must have been a big deal for you. I'm surprised you were willing to part with it."

"I had never used it since her death until you became obsessed with it. It was the only time I ever listened to it but it was nice. It made me think of better times, before they were gone. It was okay when you were around but it was always overwhelming when I was alone. I knew Mother would have wanted it to be used and loved and I knew you would. I trusted you so I gave it to you. It would make her happy, it made you happy, and that made me happy."

"Then I'm glad I accepted it."

"Me too."

"...And to think, you would have denied being sentimental back then."

"..."

"Oops, that's right, you still do!"

"Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto starts laughing and Sasuke sighs. He looks at Naruto and slowly smiles. _When it matters... he always seems to know what to do and say and when to do or say it._ Sasuke muses. _Like just now. He knew to listen and he knew when there's nothing left to say and he lightened the mood before I could brood about my childhood._

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbles.

"Heh? Did you say something?" Naruto asks.

"No," Sasuke says, "so what vinyl did you bring?"

"Your favourite." Naruto says and shows him.

"You actually remembered something like this?" Sasuke says amused.

"Of course." Naruto says.

"It was my mother's too." Sasuke says. "That's why I like it so much."

"Really? You never told me that." Naruto says.

"I never told you much when it came to my family." Sasuke says.

"That's true." Naruto laughs.

"Why did you bring this out anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"I thought we could dance."

"...Dance? Do you even know how?"

"Sure I do! I like it. Did I never tell you?"

"You always said you hated it."

"Oh... I must have been embarrassed back then..."

"It's hard to picture." Sasuke says dryly.

"I guess so!" Naruto laughs. "So... wanna dance?"

"...I guess." Sasuke says.

Naruto grins and gets up. He watches as Sasuke puts the record in and starts it up. When he's done Naruto offers him his hand and when Sasuke takes it he pulls him up. Naruto smiles and starts lifting his arms. Thinking that Sasuke will probably want to lead he intended to place his around his neck but Sasuke beat him to it.

He opens his eyes as he feels Sasuke's arms rest lightly against him. Sasuke has linked his wrists behind his head and Naruto can tell Sasuke's playing with his hair. Sasuke watches him expectantly and before Sasuke decides to start teasing him about taking so long he settles his hands on Sasuke's waist.

Naruto watches Sasuke as he starts to gently sway them. Suddenly, he feels really nervous. It was weird and Naruto isn't used to the feeling. He never gets nervous but right now, he has Sasuke here with him. It almost feels like a dream to him but it's real and even though nothing is going to go wrong he can't seem to get himself to calm down.

Sasuke notices Naruto's odd behaviour all of a sudden. It takes him a while to figure out what it is. He watches him but doesn't say anything. Sasuke almost wonders why Naruto's nervous but then he realizes how stupid it would be of him not to know. Naruto wants to make sure everything is perfect. When he does things like this, he never wants anything to go wrong.

_He can be such a moron sometimes._ Sasuke mentally sighs. _Worrying over nothing. It doesn't matter how it ends because I know. I know he's doing it to have moments with me._

Sasuke smiles and steps in closer. He slips his arms around Naruto's neck and leans into him. Naruto looks at him in surprise and then wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist. They continue to sway to the music and Sasuke closes his eyes. _It feels nice._ Sasuke comments to himself. _It feels nice, being with him like this._

"I cleaned." Sasuke says abruptly.

"What?" Naruto asks, sounding amused and confused.

"I cleaned, I read, and I cooked." Sasuke says, "That's what I did today."

"You cleaned the house?" Naruto says. "...So I wasn't losing it, it _is_ cleaner. Man, I was so confused."

"Hn, I should do something if I'm staying here." Sasuke mumbles.

"I think it has more to do with your need for cleanliness then some feeling of obligation." Naruto says. "Besides, you have a job, you could just pay partial rent if it's that important to you."

Sasuke sighs and smiles.

"So... what were you reading?" Naruto asks.

"You _hate _the books I read." Sasuke says amusedly.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know!" Naruto protests.

"Somehow I doubt that." Sasuke says.

"Come on Sasu, don't be like that!" Naruto says. "Tell me about it. Tell me about the things you like."

Sasuke paused for a moment as he absorbed what Naruto just said. His eye softened and he smiles again. He caves and talks to Naruto in more detail about his day. Nothing exciting comes up but Naruto hears about the little things. He listens to Sasuke's frustrations, to when he discovers something that makes him happy—like finding something he gave Naruto ages ago or an old photo of them kept somewhere close—and everything else. All while swaying to the music of Sasuke's favourite record.


	6. Fight

Fight

Naruto and Sasuke went to visit Tsunade for their next meeting. This time there wasn't a hitch since Naruto didn't need to leave at all. He rested his hand on Sasuke's nape. He gently caressed the spot with the back of his fingers. Tsunade was amused with how embarrassed Sasuke looked from the action. However, he also didn't make Naruto stop which showed how much he likes the gesture. After spending a few hours addressing things and coming up with their next visit she sent them away.

Naruto slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist and further embarrassed him as they walked away. Naruto noticed this and was greatly amused by it. He settled for linking arms instead. Sasuke smiled at him and as they entered the elevator they found themselves to be the only ones in it. Naruto figured Sasuke wouldn't care what he did in here so he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him against his chest. Sasuke smiled a little and loosely settled his arms around the blonde's waist. He sighed softly when he felt Naruto's fingers run through his hair.

All too soon they reached the bottom and Naruto pulled away. Naruto grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. He guided him through the lobby and out the door. He turned to Sasuke, about to kiss his cheek, when his phone went off. Naruto turned away as he pulled out his phone to see who it was. Sasuke watched Naruto calmly and when he saw Naruto was going to answer he looked around for somewhere more secluded, where there would be no noise to interfere. It wasn't exactly loud or anything but Sasuke looked anyway.

He pulled on Naruto's hand and Naruto glanced him as he obediently followed him. Sasuke led him to a tree in the parking lot. Naruto smiled at him knowingly and kissed him on the cheek as he said hello. He pulled Sasuke against him and leaned back against the tree. Sasuke leaned into him and lightly traced the contours of Naruto's chest through his shirt as best he could. He heard Naruto cut off the start of a hum and smiled amusedly. He wondered what Naruto would have said to the person on the other side of the line when asked what he was doing.

"Uh... I don't know. Hold on." Naruto said. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"It's Dad. You don't want to go out right?"

"You can still go Naruto."

"But-"

"Go. You should take any chance you get to spend time with him."

"But Sasuke, you-"

"I'll be fine."

"Doesn't mean you want me to go."

"I just said-"

"I know what you said but you don't actually want to be left alone right now do you?"

"Che, Naruto..."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's neck. Then he hovered at his ear.

"You're always my first priority Sasuke."

"I want you to spend time with your Dad."

"I want to do that too but not if it's going to make you lonely. I can see him another time. You can come too!"

"I could just come now." Sasuke muttered.

"You don't want to see anybody right now." Naruto argued.

"Ugh, fine." Sasuke sighed. "Why did you even bother asking if you weren't going to take anything but 'no' for an answer anyway?"

Naruto only smiled and relayed the news to his dad. He managed to work something out for tomorrow which gave him something to look forward too. He promised Sasuke would be coming with. Sasuke only glared at him. He knew he agreed to go but he was a bit annoyed with Naruto right now. When Naruto hung up they went to the car and returned home. Sasuke retrieved his book and laid on the couch. Naruto was fine with that. He left Sasuke alone since he knew he was still irritated with him. He kept himself busy by cooking them something in the kitchen.

As he was about to start he realized if Sasuke was still irritated with him when he was finished he would hound on him for making him something when he never said he wanted anything. However, if he asked now Sasuke would probably ignore him so that made things difficult. Naruto leaned against the counter and tried to think of something they both liked. Then Sasuke couldn't complain and he would eat if he wanted to. Naruto nodded to himself as he thought of something. He would make onigiri. Sasuke really liked those and Naruto did like them. Besides, he could still get away with making his ramen and it would be more believable.

Generally, he only made sneaks with his ramen if they were for Sasuke but he would do it for himself sometimes too. Well, no not really. However, Sasuke wasn't always hungry so he liked to make snacks that Sasuke would eat if he felt like it but he wouldn't mind eating after if Sasuke didn't want any. He liked Sasuke's onigiri better though. Sasuke was a better cook than him but then Naruto never really bothered to make anything other than ramen. It was only when Sasuke started hounding him on his health, which had really been amusing at the time given Sasuke's personality, that he bothered to really learn to cook anything else.

Besides, Sasuke didn't really like ramen that much. He didn't mind cooking so he was willing to make Sasuke something else but he would feel bad if Sasuke had to suffer through his most likely terrible cooking. So, he made a habit to note what Sasuke would make whenever he cooked or anything really food related and then practiced making the dishes over and over again until they were satisfactory. Naruto started avoiding making ramen when Sasuke was over after he had. It had satisfied Sasuke greatly. Now that they've started dating though he's found Sasuke is forcing him to learn new ones.

It turns out that while Sasuke is a great cook he actually hates cooking. That bummed out Naruto a little since it meant he didn't get to taste it too often. Naruto was happy that being forced to cook all this stuff all the time had led to his cooking improving. Honestly, he didn't get why Sasuke always wanted his food. Sasuke's result was definitely ten times better but he never showed any interest in making himself anything. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he noticed that the food was ready. He left his ramen unattended as he crafted the onigiri into triangles and added the little seaweed part. Then he set it all on a plate and went into the living room where Sasuke was.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"..."

That meant that Sasuke was probably still in a bad mood. He decided not to mention the onigiri. Naruto sat in the love seat by the couch Sasuke is laying on and placed the onigiri pointedly between them. Then he started slurping down his ramen quietly. If Sasuke was still upset he would snap at him for being noisy. It meant Naruto couldn't down his ramen in 5 minutes though. It was probably for the best. He would finish it too quickly for Sasuke to decide whether or not to eat the onigiri, especially if he's in a bad mood.

Naruto was happy when Sasuke reached out and grabbed one of them. He ate his food satisfied and when he finished he noticed Sasuke had only eaten two of them. Naruto glanced at him. Correction, one and a half. Naruto smiled amusedly, he always got so wrapped up in his book that it took him so much longer to eat. Sometimes he would forget about the food for a time. Usually until he had to flip the page and realized that there was something in his hand to get in the way. Naruto watched Sasuke eat and read contently as he curled up in his chair.

Sasuke was highly aware of Naruto's watching eyes. He could never stay completely absorbed in something when someone was watching him. Unless it actually had to do with the person that was watching him. Sasuke didn't usually mind much with Naruto but since he still wasn't pleased with him it was getting under his skin a little. Naruto was either really lucky or noticed his mood because the feeling of his eyes on him left and he heard him shuffle into a different position on the chair.

"Um Sasu?" Naruto said tentatively.

"Hn."

"You know I meant well right?"

"Hn."

"..."

Naruto decided not to say anything else. He was clearly on thin water. He should have just not bothered talking to Sasuke about it. He wouldn't be mad right now if he had done that. Naruto just wanted to make sure Sasuke didn't want to go anywhere and he hadn't. Sasuke did want him to go though. No, that wasn't why Sasuke was upset. He was upset because he felt like Naruto wasn't listening to what he was saying but Naruto hadn't wanted to leave him alone. He knew visiting Tsunade got to him. It's not like he would have been able to enjoy the time with his dad while he knew Sasuke didn't want to be alone.

Somehow, he doubted telling Sasuke that right now would get him anywhere. Naruto sighed quietly and got up. He quietly slipped out of the room and made himself scarce. Sasuke quickly became uncomfortable with the silence though. It felt weird to know that Naruto was here and yet it was so quiet. He couldn't even tell Naruto was still here. At least when Naruto was in here he could hear anything he did despite Naruto being quiet. The only time Naruto was ever this quiet was when Sasuke had a head ache or something and needed him to be.

Whenever Sasuke got angry with him he usually would leave the house. Since he only recently started living with him he tended not to see or hear from the blonde until the next day. However, he knew Naruto wasn't going to leave the house no matter what. Sasuke sighed, it wasn't easy to stay angry at him when he was like this. He put aside his book and groaned. He couldn't absorb anything on it anymore. Sasuke stared up at the ceiling for a while and then went to find Naruto. He was in their room laying on the bed on his stomach. His face was turned away from the door. Naruto waved in acknowledgement but didn't move. Sasuke suspected he didn't think it would accomplish anything. Sasuke sighed.

"Talk."

"Hah? I already did."

"So, you're going to leave it at you 'meant well'? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well... I guess I could say more."

"Then do."

Naruto looked over at him. Sasuke was standing there expectantly with his arms crossed. Naruto sighed. He didn't know if Sasuke was going to take it well or not but if Sasuke was asking he would tell him.

"Erm... I wasn't really asking if I could go you know?"

"..."

"I doubted you wanted to go anywhere but home but I decided I'd ask anyway. It was obvious you didn't but then we ended up talking about me going and I just... I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I told you I'd come."

"You didn't want to though."

"So what? Can I not just do something because I know you'd be happy?"

"Wait, I didn't mean..."

Naruto slowly sat up and Sasuke strode up to the bed angrily.

"Then what Naruto?"

"I just..."

"Just what?" Sasuke snapped.

"I was worried about you!" Naruto yelled and stood up.

He couldn't take Sasuke's attitude anymore. It was pissing him off. How he was acting like he was trying to hurt him or look down on him. Sasuke, on the other hand, jumped a little and widened his eyes in surprise at his change in mood.

"I know how much dealing with Neji affects you! I didn't want you to have to deal with anything else! I don't care if I see my dad today or tomorrow. It doesn't make a difference to me unless I know there's something going on with you!" Naruto snapped.

"I do care! I care if you aren't going to see him because of me!" Sasuke yelled back.

"...I know you wouldn't have argued if you needed me." Naruto said. "I get that you would have been okay without me. That you could have handled it fine if you came with me. I didn't stay because of you or for you I did it because I wanted to! I've known my dad for a day, I've known you all my life. Obviously, I'm happier with you!"

Sasuke didn't say anything in response. Naruto was breathing heavily. Then he huffed and crossed his arms. He sat back down on the bed. Sasuke stared down at him and uncrossed his arms. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He muttered that Naruto should have just said that in the first place while sitting in his lap. Naruto grumbled that he didn't think he had to. Sasuke looked away and fiddled with the blonde hair. Naruto's arms opened up and Sasuke pressed in against his chest. Naruto wound his arms around Sasuke and sighed. He nuzzled his hair and inhaled his scent. He felt content.

Sasuke stayed like that for a bit and then got up. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled on it. He told him to come back with him. Naruto didn't say anything but he allowed Sasuke to pull him along. They returned to the living room and settled down on the couch. Sasuke laid on his back. Naruto laid on his side beside him. He has his nose buried in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke has his arm around Naruto. His hand entangled in blonde locks. Naruto has his arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his leg thrown over Sasuke. He nuzzles Sasuke's neck and sighs contently.

Sasuke smiles and picks up his book and opens it to where he left off. He suddenly feels very comfortable. He didn't realize he would like being this trapped so much. However, it felt warm and safe. It felt nice, really nice. He combs Naruto's hair absentmindedly as he reads the book. Naruto sighs softly and hums. He snuggles closer and tightens himself further against Sasuke. He nuzzles and kisses his neck. Sasuke smiles contently and then focuses on his book.


	7. First Impressions

First Impressions

Naruto sighed softly and snuggled further into Sasuke's back. He tightened his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He has his body folded to match Sasuke's so that he can touch him more and be closer. Naruto has his head buried into the back of his neck. He yawns and kisses his raven's neck. He just woke up and desires nothing more than to stay pressed against Sasuke. From the lack of response from him he realizes that he has yet to wake. Naruto blinks in surprise since he is usually awake before him.

He carefully leans over Sasuke a bit so he can get a good look at his clock. Naruto wants to groan when he sees the time. It's only 7:00 in the morning. He cuddles back against Sasuke with a new fervor. He hears Sasuke groan and mutter to him to stop moving around. Naruto frowns sadly, upset with himself for waking his partner when he had been trying to avoid that. He murmurs an apology against Sasuke's neck and kisses it again. Then he buries his face there again.

A soft sigh excapes Sasuke's lips and he presses back against Naruto. He easily slips back into his dreams. Naruto sighs in mild annoyance. While he is happy that Sasuke fell back asleep so easily he is for some unfathomable reason unable to do so. Sadly, the blonde is wide awake and will not be falling back asleep this morning. Despite this he chooses to stay in bed with Sasuke. He is content to just snuggle with him for now.

Suddenly, Naruto's phone goes off. The blonde's eyes widen and he hurriedly grabs it. Now laying on his back he hits the ignore button without even bothering to look at who it is. Sasuke sighs in a defeated way when he wakes up yet again. Naruto winces as he notices. He stares worriedly at his raven's back. However, all Sasuke does is roll onto his other side and cuddle against him. He rests his head on the tan chest and throws a leg over him. He drops his arm haphazardly over his waist.

"Sorry Sasu." Naruto whispered into his hair.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." Sasuke said. "You couldn't have known someone was going to call you... You shouldn't have ignored that by the way."

"Does it matter? Anyone who knows me should know better than to call me at this hour." Naruto said. "I would curse them and then hang up on them. It's just a coincidence that I'm up for once."

"What about your dad?"

"Hah?"

"He doesn't know your sleeping habits idiot."

"...Oh yeah." Naruto said glancing over at his phone. "Why would he be calling at this hour though?"

"How would I know?" Sasuke grumbled. "You can only know if you call him back."

"Will you be able to fall back asleep?" Naruto asked.

"No but I don't plan to anyway." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

He unlocked his phone and checked the missed call. It was indeed his dad who had called him. Naruto sighed and called him back. Minato answered sounding confused as to why Naruto would be calling him. When Naruto explained everything to him Minato said he must have pocket dialed him. He was currently at work and doing a load of paper work. He must have called him when he was shuffling around. They left it at that and then both hung up. Naruto put his phone aside, back onto his nightstand.

He sighed contently and brought his hand up and combed his fingers through silky raven hair. Sasuke sighed softly and closed his eyes. He asked why Minato called and Naruto told him. Sasuke made an acknowledging sound and then fell silent. The two were content with just being together quietly. Sasuke was thuroughly enjoying Naruto's fingers in his hair. It certainly didn't make him want to get up any more than he did previously. Naruto was happy with this fact since he didn't want to get up either and knew his raven would make him get up if he got up.

Sasuke placed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. They are both shirtless. Naruto tweaked a nipple and slipped his tongue in when Sasuke gasped. He rubbed his nipple as Sasuke suckled on his tongue. Sasuke entangled his fingers in blonde locks. He wrapped a leg around the blonde's waist and tried to pull him down. He growled as Naruto resisted. Then Naruto broke the kiss and Sasuke was looking into blue eyes.

Sasuke scowled and hit Naruto's leg with his own to make him lose his balance. Then he pulled with his other leg and Naruto crashed into him. Pleased, he locked both of his legs around the blonde's waist. Naruto chuckled lightly and attacked the raven's neck. Sasuke grunted softly and tilted his neck, giving him further access. Naruto sucked a glaring hickey onto the pale neck. He stared at it a moment in satisfaction before laying gentle nips and suckling lightly on other spots of his neck.

The ear got considerable attention due to its sensitivity. Sasuke ran his hands over the blonde's back. He let out soft sounds of pleasure at all the attention. Naruto left another hickey behind the ear. He laid affectionate kisses along Sasuke's jawline and then pressed his lips against his. Naruto suckled and tugged gently on his lower lip. Sasuke opened his mouth in a low moan and was not surprised when Naruto's tongue delved in. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's neck and pressed them flush together.

He grinded his hips against Naruto's. Both moaned as their erections were rubbed together and the kiss broke. Sasuke released Naruto and flipped them over so he was straddling his waist. Naruto blinked up at him and ran his hands over his torso. Sasuke let out a pleased sigh and then grabbed his hands. Naruto looked away from Sasuke's face to their hands. Sasuke trapped them above his head and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss before he could complain.

He ran his tongue over the blonde's lips and they parted for him. Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth and explored. He moaned into the kiss as he ground his erection against Naruto's stomach until it was rock hard. He pulled away panting and stared down at Naruto with lidded eyes. The blonde saw the lust swimming there and shivered with desire. He felt his dick twitch in its confines. Naruto broke his hands free and sat up. He wrapped his arms around his raven and pulled him flush against him as he crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke moaned, parting his lips before Naruto had time to do anything, and was delighted when Naruto slipped his tongue in like he wanted him to. He pressed his tongue against the blonde's and suckled on it. Naruto tightened his grip on him and slipped a hand into his hair. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and locked his legs around him again. He broke the kiss to attack his blonde's neck. Sasuke eagerly left marks on the tan skin.

He forced room between their bodies and placed his hands on Naruto's chest. Sasuke teased his nipples and wandered his torso for a while. Then he slipped a hand under his sweat pants and grabbed his cock. Naruto gasped and moaned. Sasuke got on his knees and Naruto lifted his hips when he started to remove his pants. Having freed the blonde's cock he sits back down on his lap. He languidly strokes up and down as he attacks Naruto's chest with lips and teeth. Sasuke teases a nipple with his free hand.

He slowly descends the toned body until he reaches the thick cock. Naruto lets out a tortured moan when he feels Sasuke's breath against it. Sasuke glances up at him momentarily and notices the tension in Naruto's body. He realizes that he's restraining himself. Sasuke smiled and then engulfed his hardened member into his mouth. Naruto gives a throaty moan and fists Sasuke's hair. Sasuke watches him as he bobs his head up and down.

Naruto has his eyes closed and his mouth parted in both silent and verbal moans. Sasuke smirks and turns his gaze onto what he's doing and deep throats him. Naruto yelps in surprise and releases a particularly loud moan. Sasuke pulls away to breath and goes back to stroking him. Naruto's fingers caress his hair briefly and then gently tugs on it insistently. Naruto quietly murmurs a command, "C'mere." Normally, Sasuke wouldn't listen when ordered around but this time he sits up again and is pulled in for a kiss.

Naruto pushes the pajama pants he loaned Sasuke down with one hand. Sasuke moans as his erection is finally free. He doesn't protest when Naruto pushes his hand away from his cock but is mildly surprised. Then Naruto pulls his raven's body against him again. He slips a hand between them and grabs both their cocks in one hand and strokes them against each other. Sasuke breaks the kiss as he moans and presses his face into Naruto's neck. He teases a nipple with one hand and sucks on the fingers of the other.

Sasuke reaches his wet digits behind himself and inserts one. He barely notices it while Naruto is stroking him. He hears Naruto make a weak noise and looks up at him. He sees him staring wide-eyed at his fingers. Sasuke blushes in embarrassment and hides his face again. He pushes another finger in and hisses at the slight pain. He carefully stretches himself and searches for that spot inside him. When he finds it he moans and starts thrusting his fingers into it.

Naruto makes a strangled noise as he watches Sasuke finger fuck himself. He swallows thickly and forgets to continue stroking them. Sasuke doesn't appear to notice, so focused is he on what he's doing. Naruto bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed when Sasuke slips another finger in. He wonders if Sasuke knows how erotic this whole thing is to him. He licks his lips and places his fingers lightly against Sasuke's lips. He feels his raven's tongue run along them and then he takes them in, sucking and swirling his tongue around them.

Naruto moans softly and takes them out after a while. He guides them to Sasuke's fingers and pushes one of his in. Sasuke takes over stroking them while he continues ramming his fingers into his prostate. Naruto is slowly doing the same thing. Sasuke pants and moans. Naruto slowly pushes in a second and later a third. Eventually, Sasuke gives up on fucking himself and wraps his arm tightly around his blonde instead. His moans slowly increase in volume and Naruto starts thrusting faster and faster.

A strangled moan escapes Sasuke's lips as he reaches his climax and cums against them. He lets go of his cock and pumps Naruto alone now. He matches the speed of his strokes to the speed of Naruto's fingers going in and out of him. It isn't long before Naruto comes with a choked moan of his own. As Naruto comes down from his high he starts to remove his fingers. Sasuke stops him by grabbing onto his arm though.

"Wait, I don't want to stop." Sasuke murmured. "I... I want to go all the way."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, looking down at him in surprise.

"Yes." He said.

Strong arms pulled Sasuke closer. Naruto passionately kissed his lover. Sasuke slipped his hands into his blonde's hair as he kissed back with the same passion. Naruto urged him to lay down with a gentle push. He leaned over him and caressed his body. The reality that this was actually going to happen made Naruto more careful. He was being softer. He wanted to do everything right. He wanted Sasuke to burn with sensations.

Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at his raven. Sasuke stared up at him, into the ridiculously affectionate blue eyes. He opened his mouth as though to say something but then changed his mind and just pulled him in for another kiss. It was a slow kiss. Gentle... Loving. When they pulled apart Naruto laid butterfly kisses down Sasuke's neck. He went along his shoulder. He descended down his chest. He stopped at a nipple and swirled around it with his tongue. Then he grazed it with his teeth and sucked on it.

Sasuke gasped and arched his back in pleasure. He ran his fingers through his hair. Naruto trailed his hand down his torso and caressed his thighs. Low moans escaped Sasuke's lips. He spread his legs more for Naruto. He tugged insistently on Naruto like what had been done with him earlier. Naruto ascended up his body again and claimed Sasuke's lips in a sweet kiss. Sasuke broke the kiss by flipping them over. Naruto grinned at him and pulled him in for yet another one.

The kiss ended and Sasuke sat up. He grabbed Naruto's hand and placed his fingers in his mouth. While Naruto watched him in fascination he pressed there semi-erect cocks together and stroked them. Naruto moaned and closed his eyes momentarily before locking them onto his raven again. Sasuke shivered and moaned and it had nothing to do with his hand and everything to do with the blues eyes staring so intensely at him. He couldn't look away from those eyes. He didn't want to. Nor did he want that look to disappear from his blonde's face.

A wandering hand caressed the torso of his pale lover. His hand settled on a nipple and played with it. Sasuke moaned softly onto his lover's fingers. Naruto smiled as he pulled his fingers free, knowing they were coated enough. Sasuke blushed as he realized he forgot all about them. Naruto grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Sasuke noticed and met him halfway. Naruto slipped his hand behind him and shoved his fingers back into Sasuke's ass. His raven moaned when they hit his sweet spot.

Naruto took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into his mouth as he had multiple times already. He continued to finger fuck his lover while he made out with him. Sasuke kissed back in between his moans. He grew harder as it went on and Sasuke was in the same predicament. Sasuke swatted Naruto's arm away and growled the word, "Now." The blonde's eyes widened and he hurriedly spit onto his hands and quickly lubed up his cock as much as possible before Sasuke did something stupid like slamming his cock up his ass.

As soon as Naruto's hands retreated Sasuke lined up his cock and smashed down on it. Naruto gave a loud moan while Sasuke cursed. Naruto took a deep breath to control himself and then flipped them over. He didn't want Sasuke to hurt himself because he didn't have any patience. Sasuke whined as Naruto's cock slipped out of him. Naruto guided Sasuke's legs to his waist as he leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke obediently wrapped his legs around him and Naruto pushed his cock back in during the kiss.

Sasuke gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and held him close. Naruto kissed all over his face, neck and shoulders. He murmured sweet nothings in his ear and stroked him to distract him from his size. Sasuke pressed his ass down on the invading cock when he wanted his lover to move. Naruto gave shallow thrusts until he found that one spot. Then he started up a steady rhythm and slammed his full length in and out of his raven's ass. He buried his face in his neck and drowned in the pleasure and hot moans leaving Sasuke's lips.

It did not take long for Sasuke to ask for more. For more speed, more power. He just wanted more and more. He wanted everything Naruto could give and the blonde caved, surrendering any semblance of self-control he had. Naruto pounded ruthlessly into Sasuke and the screams of pleasure from Sasuke only egged him on and made him try to push himself further. To move even faster. To thrust even harder. Even as they reached their climax Sasuke begged Naruto not to stop, to just keep going, and so Naruto did.

They groaned as they collapsed on the bed. They were both sweating heavily. It had been wild and neither regretted it at all. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back and leaned over him. Sasuke made a tired sound of protest but gasped when he felt Naruto's tongue on his stomach. He looked down to see his blonde lover lapping up all the cum on him. Sasuke blushed and lazily ran his fingers through the damp hair. Naruto hummed contently and continued until there was nothing left. Sasuke smiled.

"Wanna shower... or bath?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Sleep." Sasuke grumbled.

"But I wanna cuddle," Naruto whined, "and we're too hot for that right now."

"Bucket."

"...Really?"

"Hn."

"...Really?"

Glare.

"Okay!"

Naruto eagerly got up and away from his thoroughly irritated boyfriend. He actually got into the shower to wash the sweat from him since he could. Then he filled a bucket with luke-warm water and returned to Sasuke. Having the sense not to just dump it on him he brought a sponge with him. In reality Naruto was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but he wanted Sasuke's warmth more so he went through the slow process of squeezing the water onto him until he covered his whole body.

Sasuke sighed softly in contentment and smiled at how his body cooled down. He curled into the blonde's chest when his arms wrapped around him. He hummed happily, knowing he would grow cold if not for Naruto. He had an issue with using the dirty sheets so he cuddled as close as he could to the body he was using in replacement of both a pillow and blanket. However, it wasn't enough. His back was cold and he shivered.

Naruto frowned and upon being told he wouldn't curl up in those dirty sheets he suggested grabbing new ones. Sasuke protested that it was too much work to change the bed sheets. Naruto thought for a minute and then said they could sleep on the couch. Sasuke considered this and then consented. Naruto got up and quickly fetched a blanket while Sasuke shuffled in the direction of the couch. Naruto caught up to him before he was halfway there. He draped the blanket over him and pulled him against his chest.

Sasuke sighed softly and nuzzled his face into his neck and pressed in against him. Naruto picked him up and carried him to the couch. Sasuke was too tired to complain. Naruto set Sasuke down by the couch and made him open the blanket so he could join him. They wrapped the blanket snugly around them and settled comfortably on the couch. Sasuke was trapped between the couch and Naruto. He cuddled into his lover and Naruto made sure that Sasuke got squished against him and the couch. Sasuke found it was rather comfortable and pressed in as close as he could, content to have no room to move whatsoever, just wanting to be against him as much as possible.

Several hours later they woke up again. Sasuke cursed profusely when he realized his ass hurt. He hadn't been considering that earlier and he still had to go out with Naruto to meet his father. He buried his face in Naruto's chest and groaned. Naruto held him closer and combed his fingers through his hair. Sasuke sighed and laid there for a moment before sitting up. He gestured for Naruto to get up. When he did Sasuke got up and winced. Naruto gave him a worried look.

"I'm taking a shower." Sasuke said.

"There's time for a bath." Naruto said, following him.

Sasuke glanced at the clock and noticed he was right. However...

"I don't want to sit down." Sasuke said.

"...Oh." Naruto said awkwardly.

They both walked into the washroom and Sasuke started the shower. Naruto followed him into it. Sasuke didn't comment on it. Naruto wrapped his arms around him from behind. Sasuke sighed and leaned back into him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head into the blonde's neck. He turned around and slipped his arms loosely around Naruto's waist. He dropped his head onto the broad shoulder and sighed. He nuzzled his neck and allowed the water and Naruto to sooth him.

Naruto ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's back in a gentle caress. Sasuke sighed contently and tightened his arms around the blonde's waist. He pulled back to kiss Naruto softly on the lips. Naruto's hand slipped into his hair and he pulled him back against him when the kiss ended. Sasuke settled his head back onto his shoulder. He asked Naruto to wash his back. He smiled when a moment later soapy hands wandered there.

When he was done Sasuke retrieved the soap and did the same to him. Naruto guided the water over his back, making sure all the soap was washed away. Then he grabbed the shampoo and kneaded it through his lover's hair. Sasuke sighed and lifted his head. He stared at Naruto, who grinned at him. He was forced to close his eyes as the shampoo dripped down to his eyes. Naruto hummed happily and tilted Sasuke's head so he could rinse the soap out of his hair and get it off his face.

Sasuke made a pleased noise as he felt Naruto's fingers run through his hair. He smiled a little when he felt Naruto's lips press against his in a light kiss. Naruto tilted his head back but continued combing his hair. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned them around so that Naruto now has his back to the water. He watched Naruto as he rubbed shampoo in his hair this time. Then he grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it between his hands. He smirked as Naruto jumped when he felt his hands on his chest. Naruto had been forced to close his eyes as well.

Sasuke rubbed the soap all over his torso. Naruto blindly rested both his arms on Sasuke's shoulders and played with his hair. He hummed appreciatively under Sasuke's touch. Then Sasuke pushed Naruto directly under the waters spray and washed all of it off of him. Naruto leaned into his ear after and murmured, "My turn," before he pressed a kiss against his neck. Then he started rubbing soap over Sasuke's chest with a happy hum. Sasuke smiled amusedly and caressed his blonde's sides while he waited.

When they finished washing up they exited the shower. While Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist Naruto used the one he retrieved and started drying Sasuke's hair with it. Sasuke jumped in surprise and sighed. Naruto started giggling when he removed it and started to dry his own hair. Sasuke frowned and glanced into the mirror. Seeing what a mess it looked like he scowled and snatched Naruto's brush to fix it. That seemed to only amuse Naruto more and his giggling got worse. He shut up when Sasuke glared at him though.

"Love you." Naruto said in the hopes that it would cool Sasuke down.

"Hn." Sasuke said glancing back at him.

With a smile Naruto stepped up behind Sasuke, dropping the towel over his shoulders, and helped him fix up his hair. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously and then let him take over. Naruto's eyes twinkled happily and he snatched the hair gel Sasuke brought with him and carefully spiked his hair just so. He avoided touching his hair afterwards, not wanting to get the gel on him. Sasuke left him in the washroom. Naruto watched him go as he finished up.

When Naruto entered his room he found Sasuke in a snug red button up shirt and loose fitting black slacks. Sasuke glanced at him as he entered the room. Naruto almost commented on him not getting all dressed up for his father like he made him but thought better of it. Besides, Sasuke looked really hot and he preferred him in those clothes. Although he knew Sasuke would look just as good in a tux too. He went to his dresser but then it occurred to him that Sasuke might want him to wear something in particular.

"So, um, can I wear whatever I want?" Naruto asked, glancing back at Sasuke.

"I guess..." Sasuke said.

Naruto watched as Sasuke went to sit on the bed and then stopped and crossed his arms. It was obvious Sasuke didn't want to leave it up to him what to wear. Naruto smiled and turned back to his clothes and decided to attempt to dress himself up nicer than usual. He wasn't about to wear another suit, it wouldn't look good with what Sasuke was wearing anyway, but he was sure he could at least make himself look like he had some fashion sense. He would bet that it would surprise Sasuke since he knew his tastes in clothes worked against him when it came to attractiveness.

He grabbed a baby blue button up shirt that went well with his eyes. It was looser than Sasuke's but not by any means baggy. Then he pulled out black jeans and put them on. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and turned to Sasuke with a grin. He was gratified by the pleasantly surprised look on Sasuke's face. Naruto watched happily as dark eyes wandered up and down his body. They settled on his face and he waved him over. Naruto smiled amusedly and came up to Sasuke.

His raven linked his wrists behind his neck and played with his hair. He watched Naruto for a moment and then kissed him. Naruto settled his hands on Sasuke's waist and closed his eyes. Sasuke slipped his hands into the blonde tresses and ran his tongue along Naruto's lips. It surprised the blonde but he gave Sasuke the access he wanted. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled him against him. Sasuke slipped his tongue instead and caressed Naruto's with it. The blonde made a soft sound and suckled on the tongue. Sasuke let out a small moan.

The kiss didn't last long. Sasuke leaned into the blonde's ear. He breathed against it, making Naruto shiver, before speaking. Naruto's eyes widened at the alluring tone Sasuke used.

"You should dress nicer more often." Sasuke murmured with his lips brushing against his ear. "You look really good."

Naruto swallowed thickly and all he could do was nod. Sasuke made a pleased sound and rested his forehead on his shoulder. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and checked the time. He sighed and pulled away. He grabbed Naruto's hand and said it was time to go as he dragged him in the direction of the door. Naruto interlaced their fingers and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. He grinned at him as Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at him. Sasuke smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as they got out of the car.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said tightly.

He didn't mean to sound angry but the ride had hurt. His ass screamed in protest the whole way there and now every step sent agony up his spine. Naruto didn't appear to be hurt by his tone. That relieved Sasuke. He didn't want his blonde to take it the wrong way. However, that meant he just got even more worried.

"I could cancel." Naruto said. "Make some excuse and we could see him another time."

"We're already here, Naruto." Sasuke said. "Besides, I don't want to get back in that car any time soon."

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"I still feel bad."

Sasuke sighed.

"Lay in the back when we head home, okay?"

"..."

"Please? It's bound not to feel as bad right?"

"Alright."

"Good."

Naruto sounded relieved. He slipped an arm around Sasuke's waist. Part of Sasuke wanted to protest. He felt weird meeting Naruto's father for the first time and so openly showing him they were dating. However, Sasuke just pressed into the blonde's side. Everything hurt and he felt better being close to his blonde. He couldn't be bothered to worry about first impressions right now. He allowed Naruto to guide him to where his father was waiting for them. Sasuke couldn't wait to go home.

"Hey Dad!" Naruto called and waved.

"Hi Naruto." Minato said and waved, glancing at the brunette with him. "You must be Sasuke. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Sasuke said.

They sat down and Sasuke forced himself not to show anything. Naruto grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Sasuke squeezed back. They were at a small Italian restaurant. They all ordered pasta and water. He listened as Naruto and Minato talked with each other. He only offered to the conversation when comments or questions were directed towards him. It was mostly Minato who did this, usually to inquire about him. Sasuke's answers tended to be rather simple so Naruto would elaborate on them.

Naruto spoke highly of him to Minato and Sasuke blushed lightly in embarrassment. They didn't talk to each other like that. They would say nice things to each other about them but they didn't get too in depth about it. However, right now with Minato, Naruto was saying so many things and he could hear the pride in Naruto's voice. He wasn't used to hearing these things but it felt nice. He hid his face behind his bangs and ate his food. Honestly, he was surprised Naruto hadn't pulled his hand away with the grip he currently had on it.

Minato watched in amusement as Sasuke continued to hide himself more and more as Naruto went on and on about him. He didn't mind, he could see how his son's eyes lit up when he talked about him, and it allowed him to know about his boyfriend. It was obvious Sasuke was not much of a talker and wasn't really comfortable talking about himself. Minato didn't mind learning everything from his son. However, he knew love tended to make you hold someone in higher esteem and therefore Sasuke was probably less than Naruto described him. He would keep that comment to himself though.

The night ended well and Naruto and Sasuke went home together. Sasuke curled up in the back like he promised and watched as Naruto drive them home. It wasn't a long ride. Naruto parked the car and got out. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he opened the door for him. The blonde peered in and grinned. He offered Sasuke his hand. The raven sighed and took it after he got out. Naruto's eyes crinkled in amusement but he interlaced their fingers. He kissed Sasuke on the cheek and then guided him to the door.

Sasuke took the lead after they got inside. He made a beeline for the bedroom, dragging an obedient blonde behind him. He released Naruto's hand once they were inside and started to undress. The blonde watched curiously and appreciatively. He allowed his eyes to linger on all the marks he put on him. Until Sasuke wacked him upside the head and told him to stop staring anyway. He laughed cheerfully as Sasuke pulled on his pajamas and crawled into bed. Naruto then quickly changed too. However, he chose to forego the shirt and just put on his pajama pants. Then he hopped into bed with his raven haired lover.

Sasuke's back was to the blonde. Naruto cuddled up against that back and draped an arm over him. He pulled him against his chest and nuzzled his shoulder. Sasuke sighed softly and leaned back into him. He smiled as Naruto tightened his arm around him. Naruto tilted his head and kissed his neck. His breath tickled Sasuke's neck for a moment before the blonde's face was buried in his shoulder again. Sasuke pressed his arm against Naruto's and closed his hand on his while closing his eyes.

"I love you." Naruto murmured as Sasuke drifted off to sleep.


	8. Trial

Trial

Several weeks have gone by. It was now the day of the trial. It would begin at 2PM. They did all they could to prepare in that time and Tsunade was confident that they were ready. However, that didn't stop Sasuke from being tense the entire time with a certain blonde trying to comfort him. They would have to leave soon, to go to court. Sasuke was curled up against Naruto on the bed. The blonde watched him silently and combed his fingers through his hair. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Sasuke they have to go but he suspected that he would.

As it so happens, he did. He murmured softly to his raven. Sasuke stiffly nodded his head and rose from the bed. Naruto got up after him. They were already dressed, had only been passing the time quietly. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and gently squeezed. Sasuke looked up into the soft blue eyes and squeezed back. Naruto smiled at him and guided Sasuke to the car. It was a short ride to the courthouse. They met up with Tsunade first. This would be there last time to go over everything before the case actually started.

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto called in an enthusiastic drawl.

"Brat." Tsunade replied harshly.

Tsunade really hated being called that. It made her feel old. However, the blonde only grinned cheekily, completely unfazed by the response. Tsunade sighed and greeted Sasuke. The raven nodded his head as his form of greeting. Then they got down to business. Naruto had foregone sitting and stood behind Sasuke. He rested his hands on the raven's shoulders. Tsunade didn't comment on it. She could tell it was helping him stay calm about the whole situation. They were doing a joint case, charging Neji with attempted rape and physical assault at the same time.

Too soon it was time to go. Tsunade left first, giving them a moment together before it all went down. Naruto murmured reassuringly in his ear and grabbed his hand. He kissed his cheek before reluctantly leading Sasuke to the court room. They caught up to Tsunade, who waited for them just outside. Sasuke pulled his hand free as they entered. Naruto glanced at him briefly. He didn't try to do anything though. He understood. Sasuke wanted to stand tall and proud in front of these people. He didn't want to show any weakness, especially not to Neji.

They strode through the center path and took their respective seats. Neji was staring directly at them. Naruto glared back at him for a time but soon noticed the look Sasuke was giving him. It demanded he ignore him. Naruto huffed and glared up at the ceiling instead. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Sasuke turn to look straight ahead again. When the judge called the court to attention he turned his eyes to him. They had to swear on the Holy Bible to speak nothing but the truth and so it began.

They silently listened as the two lawyers fought each other. Later, they were called up as witnesses along with Kakashi. It ended working in their favor that they combined their trials. There were a lot of connections to both. Kakashi was able to credit Sasuke's whereabouts when he called the cops. There were pictures of Naruto's injuries as well as Neji's. Kakashi confirmed that Neji had been attempting to rape Sasuke when he arrived and so on. The stories messed together and what felt like ages later but was really only a few hours they were waiting for the verdict.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on a bench together. The blonde noticed Sasuke looked exhausted. It was obvious this had taken a lot out of him. After a moment Naruto placed his arm over his raven's shoulders. Sasuke glanced at him and then sighed tiredly. He sidled closer until their sides were pressing against each other. He allowed the sensation to comfort him. Naruto sighed softly and caressed his shoulder as they waited. He was gratified when Sasuke slowly started to relax.

Then he felt a pair of eyes on them and looked up. Naruto's eyes locked with Neji's. His mouth tightened into a hard line and he glared daggers at him. He tensed slightly and held Sasuke protectively. The raven noticed the change in the blonde and looked at him. When he saw his expression he followed his gaze to Neji. Sasuke immediately tensed but then realized how ridiculous it was. Even if Neji was stupid enough to try anything here, and he was too weak to stop him, he still has Naruto. There was nothing for him to worry about.

"It's fine Naruto." Sasuke said. "Relax."

The blonde turned to look at him in surprise but after a moment his lips curved up in a smile.

"Okay." He said.

Sasuke hummed happily and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms and tilted his head back. Naruto watched him with a soft smile. He wanted to pull Sasuke into him more but he knew that he would not allow it. His raven was too prideful a creature for that. Tsunade came up to see how they were doing. They both looked up at her. Naruto gave the thumbs up saying they were okay. She smiled at them.

"You look tired." Tsunade said to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Play nice, Raven." Naruto teased.

"Hn." Sasuke repeated with a little more emphasis this time.

Naruto chuckled and kissed his cheek. Sasuke smiled a little and leaned a bit more into Naruto. The blonde grinned. Tsunade smiled at the two of them and then looked around. She spotted Neji with a frown. She glanced at them again and then left. Not long after Neji's lawyer showed up and escorted him away. The two on the bench never noticed. They stayed there like that until they were all called back in. They heard the verdict and as expected it was guilty.

Naruto hugged Sasuke happily. Sasuke smiled at him while the life was squeezed out of him. An angry and glaring Neji was escorted away in hand cuffs. People started to slowly pile out of the court room. Naruto eagerly pulled Sasuke away. Before they left they thanked Tsunade. She nodded to them in acknowledgement and then waved them off. Sasuke was looking forward to going home. He wanted to rest for a while. Naruto drove them home and followed Sasuke to their bedroom. He grinned knowingly as Sasuke crawled into bed. Naruto slipped in with him.

The blonde laid on his back. Sasuke curled up at his side and laid his head on his chest. Naruto draped an arm over his waist. He watched as Sasuke snuggled in a little closer and closed his eyes. Naruto smiled and lightly caressed his fingers along Sasuke's side. His raven sighed softly in a content way. Naruto hummed happily and kissed Sasuke's head.

"It's over." He said.

"Yes, over." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto couldn't stop grinning as his raven slipped into his world of dreams.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hah, ah, _fuck_ Naruto, _more!" _Sasuke cried out in pleasure.

Naruto complied with his raven's demands and pounded into him harder and faster. He kept up a ruthless pace. Sasuke continued to scream out in ecstasy. They're both covered in sweat. Sasuke is on his hands and knees on the bed. Naruto's hands are braced on his raven's hips, rocking them back into his thrusts. Sasuke clenched at the sheets and buried his face in them. He wanted to cum so badly but Naruto had to go and convince him to wear that fucking cock ring. The blonde was wearing one too. Sasuke would have killed him after this if he wasn't but he couldn't because he knew Naruto was suffering too.

Yet, neither of them stopped to take them off. Despite it being tormenting it felt so good. They were forever at the peak of the experience, just before they went over the edge, but stuck at the last step. Sasuke hated it and he loved it. He bit his lip and reached a hand between his legs. He didn't try to take the cock ring off, he just started jerking himself off frantically. He moaned the blonde's name. Naruto growled deep in his chest and he somehow managed to push himself further. Naruto's speed and power increased even more. With it came a louder voice from a certain raven haired man.

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself on his back. His legs were bent and spread wide. Then Naruto continued to slam in and out of his pale ass. Sasuke arched his back and threw his head back as he moaned. Naruto's gaze stayed trained on Sasuke's face. It only made him want the man underneath him more. The expression of pure ecstasy on his face. Then Naruto leaned down. He braced Sasuke's legs over his shoulders. He took his hands and trapped them above his head. Then Naruto stole Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke fought to get his hands free. As soon as he did he wrapped them around Naruto's neck. He pulled him closer. This forced his body to bend more and allowed Naruto to push his dick in further. Sasuke broke the kiss with a series of moans. Naruto grinned and latched onto the raven's neck. He nibbled behind his ear and sucked on the lobe. Naruto whispered a command into his lover's ear.

"Ride me."

Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto pulled away. He flipped them around so that he was on his back with Sasuke seated on his cock. Naruto settled his hands onto his hips to help guide him. Sasuke immediately started hopping up and down. He moaned continuously. Sasuke had his eyes closed. His lips always parted. His hands resting on the tan stomach. Naruto guided his thrusts so that he hit his prostate. Naruto leaned upward, pulled Sasuke down a bit to meet him, and attacked a nipple. Sasuke moaned and placed his arms on his shoulders.

"Ugh, Naru, please!" Sasuke begged. "No more. I want to cum."

Naruto smirked and pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. He started thrusting up into Sasuke. The raven moaned into the kiss and held him tightly. Sasuke was frantically meeting his thrusts. Naruto broke the kiss and went back to teasing Sasuke's nipples. He dragged a hand down to Sasuke's cock and fiddled with the cock ring until it came off. The blonde tossed it aside. He flipped Sasuke onto his back again and made him hold his knees to his chest. He slammed into him mercilessly while quickly pumping his cock. It took mere seconds for Sasuke to reach his orgasm and have his cum land all over his chest.

The blonde grinned and took hold of Sasuke's legs. He only continued to fuck his raven. Sasuke moaned beneath him and clenched the sheets again. He had the most erotic expressions passing across his face. Naruto slammed into him again and again until Sasuke went over the edge a second time. Sasuke whined when Naruto still didn't stop. Naruto blinked at him in surprise and then noticed how tired he looked. He sighed and pulled out. He removed the cock ring. He jumped in surprise when he felt Sasuke's lips on his neck. He moaned as Sasuke's hand grabbed him and started stroking.

Sasuke nipped and sucked on his neck. He ran his free hand over his chest and teased a nipple. Too soon the sensation was gone, only to be replaced with Sasuke's mouth swallowing his dick. Naruto gasped and fisted the raven hair. Sasuke sucked and bobbed his head up and down. The blonde soon shot his seed into Sasuke's mouth. He felt Sasuke swallow it around his cock. He moaned. His raven pulled away licking his lips. Naruto grinned at him and captured them in a kiss. He could taste himself on Sasuke. He couldn't help thinking how much better Sasuke's taste was.

When he pulled away he pushed Sasuke onto his back. The raven stared up at him knowingly. Naruto leaned over him and lapped up all the cum on him. Then he stole away another kiss. He crashed on his side and pulled Sasuke against him. Naruto pressed their foreheads together and their noses touched. Sasuke slipped a hand into the blonde locks while the other hand rested on his shoulder. He pulled Naruto in for yet another sensual kiss. Then Sasuke ducked his head and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"That was great." Naruto murmured.

"That was torture." Sasuke retorted.

"You loved it." Naruto teased. "Don't deny it."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto laughed lightly and pulled Sasuke closer. His raven sighed and snuggled in even more. He muttered the word "sheets". Naruto grinned and pulled the sheets over them. Sasuke sighed contently. Naruto hummed deep in his chest. He caressed Sasuke's back and combed his fingers through raven tresses.

"I love you." Naruto whispered into his hair.

A moment later came his response.

"I love you too."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He had grown so used to not getting anything in reply that he stopped expecting to. Then Naruto smiled and squeezed Sasuke against him. He cocooned himself around the raven. He threw his leg over him and pulled Sasuke's between his own. Sasuke smiled and murmured "I love you" into his ear. Naruto's arms tightened around him almost subconsciously. Sasuke kissed his neck and nuzzled it again. Naruto mumbled "I love you too" in an unusually strained voice as Sasuke fell asleep.


End file.
